The Power of Love
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: It all started in 1950 on Christmas Eve night, birth of a beautiful girl with a loving family, but sadly wouldn't grow up with them until her final school year. Meanwhile, dark forces try and keep them apart to cause the family pain. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Saint Mungo's December 24 1950

A woman sat in the hospital bed alongside her husband waiting for the birth of their daughter. It was Christmas Eve and only minutes away from Christmas Day. It was 11:45pm when their daughter finally arrived. Beautiful baby girl with twinkling blue eyes like her father, but other than that she looked just like her mother when she was born. The husband and wife awed at their daughter and spent all of Christmas Day with her, however the father soon had to leave, which left the mother alone with her child.

"Hello there baby girl, I've been waiting 9 long months for you to arrive and now here you are, so precious and tiny. I promise you your life will be filled with joy and love from your daddy and myself. If only the world could know who your daddy was, but there is danger in the world right now."

There was a snap in the room and her husband reappeared with a little black box. He smiled at the picture in front of him and walked over to his wife and daughter. He knelt down and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful phoenix necklace. The woman gasped and tears filled her eyes when she saw there were two.

"A matching set for mother and daughter." He said with love. Tears formed in the woman's eyes as he placed one on their daughter and another on her. Together, they sat there enjoying their addition to their family for the rest of Christmas Day. The nurse couldn't help but look at the three of them so happy. She took a moving picture for them and gave them the film. The couple thanked her and continued to love their new daughter.

Mungo's Nursery December 26 1950

All the newborns lay in order from when they arrived into the world. The room was dark expect for a little light on a desk where a night guard watched over the children. He then heard one start to cry. He stood up and walked over to the little girl with the phoenix necklace. Her eyes were open with tears coming out like a river. The little girl looked up at the man and began to calm down as she saw he would pick her up, but before he could, she saw a flash of green light and he fell to the floor. She began to cry once more until a strange-cloaked man picked her up and within another flash, they were gone.

December 27 1950 9:30

The mother lay there crying in her husband's arms as they take the news of their little girl dying over night. The nurses watched them fall apart and wanted desperately to tell them what really happened, but were under orders not to. For what they didn't know, miles and miles away their little girl sat cradled in another woman's arms wearing the necklace tucked under her blouse singing the little girl to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

France August 25, 1967

16 year old, Annie May, sat in her room drawing in her journal while playing with her necklace. Ever since she can remember she has been drawing beautiful works of art, yet some disturbing ones. This one was of a stone room, but that was all it was for now. Her long brunette hair was being blown softly behind her from the breeze the ocean created and blew into her window. She lived in a small cottage along the beach with her mother. Her father had died when she was just a baby she was told. She sat there in a green summer dress waiting for her mother to call her for supper. When suppertime came, she went gracefully down the stairs and prepared the table. Her mother brought the food out and placed it on the table.

"Mum, when are we going to go school shopping? I haven't gotten an owl yet with my letter?" Annie asked her mother as they ate.

"It will come soon my dear, but Olivia already got her letter so her mum tells me so we can always go with them to pick up your new school books." Her mother answered. Annie nodded. They sat there in silence for a while until Annie asked an out of the blue question.

"Mother, why don't you tell me much about my father? All you told me when I was little was that he died when I was just a baby."

Her mother dropped her fork on her plate and stared at it for a moment. She then stood up and went to the fridge.

"There isn't much to tell." Is all she said. Every time Annie asked that question that was always the response. There was a tap at the window before Annie could respond. She stood up and opens the window and let her owl in. It had her letter.

"Finally my Beaubaxton letter has arrived!" Annie says happily. Her mother smiles and watches her daughter read the letter. Annie's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my mother! They are having the Triwizard Tournament this year! And Madam Maxime has asked for me to be one of the select few to travel to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry with her! Oh this is so exciting! I… I am exhilarated!"

Her mother frowned and snatched the letter out of her hands to read for herself. Annie had a huge grin on her face until her mother responded.

"I won't allow you to go, you need to focus on your studies your final year."

The grin faded.

"What… but mother this is a huge honor! This would look great on my record…"

"My decision is final Annie May! Now go and right a rejection letter and be done with this! That is an order!" her mother yelled. Annie sighed, but nodded sadly. They finished supper in silence and Annie went upstairs to write a letter back. There was this feeling inside of her though that she should go, as if it was calling her. She took out a piece of parchment and quill,

"To Madam Maxime, I have thought over your invite and am delighted to accept your offer. I will be ready August 29th to travel to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Your student, Annie May."

Later that night…

Mother, Virginia May, sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea while writing a letter.

"She was invited to travel to Hogwarts with her school. I immediately said no and she sent out her rejection letter minutes after receiving the owl. If the professor was to get one look at her… then we will have failed our master. I don't know how much longer we can stay here to keep her hidden… I already lost the necklace while out shopping so that is as good as gone, but we need a new strategy. Write back soon, Ginger."


	3. Chapter 3

… …. August 29 1950 Cottage

Annie had all of her belongings packed, but it was now a matter of getting out of the house unheard. Mother was fast asleep by 11 and the Carriage was set to leave at exactly 12 am. It was now 11:30 and the cottage was silent. She quietly got out of bed, already dressed and went over to her suitcase. She felt the necklace on her and took a deep breath as she clutched the suitcase. She then reached for her wand an with a single wave, she disappeared leaving a dark silent room.

The Carriage

Annie made her way through the group of students and found Madam Maxime with her best friend Olivia.

"Perfect timing!" Olivia said cheerfully. "Guess what, we get to be the dancers in our big entrance!"

Annie smiled and placed her suitcase with all the others.

"It iz time to go! Come come!" Madam Maxime spoke out. All the students lined up waiting for their instructions. Two by two, they all got into the carriage after Madam Maxime. From the outside it looked small, but instead there was plenty of couches, chairs, tables, everything elegant. Annie sat next to Olivia who was already reading a book on Transfiguration. Annie knew everything there was to know about transfiguration and could even perform spells without saying a word now. Her mother's passion was Herbology so she must have gotten her transfiguration gift from her father. Annie closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, but sometimes it was difficult. There was one recurring nightmare where she would hear a man scream and only see green, but it was only for a split second. She began to toss and turn until Olivia tapped her with her book.

"Ann, wake up! For heavens sakes you have to stop lingering over that dream!" Olivia snapped. Annie's eyes popped open and she looked outside the carriage window. They were over water now and far from France. Only soon would Annie realize the journey was just beginning.

August 30 5:00am The Cottage

Mother went to wake up Annie for breakfast at 5 every morning so Annie wasn't in the habit of sleeping in like most her age. She knocked on the door and got no answer. She knocked again and no answer. She finally opened to door and gasped. Her daughter's bed was nicely made and her closets were empty. Virginia raced over to the bed and found a letter waiting for her.

"Mother, by the time you read this I will be long gone and on my way to Hogwarts. I know you will be mad, but in time I hope you see how good this is for me. You have no need to worry about my studies, I was trained in Animagi last year and transfigured well and all my grades are as high as they can possibly be. I know this will be good for me, see the world outside of France, and I hope when I return next summer you will understand more. Annie."

Virginia ripped the letter to pieces so angry and a bit of fear of what her boss will do to her when she tells her their secret weapon has escaped. She ran downstairs and grabbed her cloak to go out to the pub.

5:30am Early Pub in Paris

Virginia entered the pub with her hood still up as she moved her way to the back of the pub where her partner sat eating breakfast.

"We are dead, Annie escaped last night."

Her partner, Eli, spit out his drink and looked at his partner.

"You let her get away? Ginger… ah bloody hell! What are we going to do?"

Ginger put her head on the table.

"Only one thing we can do. We have to go and get her back."

Outside the Great Hall 5:20pm

"Are you all ready to go in z Great Hall?" Madam Maxime asked her students who were lined up to go in before Durmstrang. Annie and Olivia were in the back with so much energy in them. They could hear Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, giving his speech after the first years were sorted.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament!"

Olivia smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting! Wouldn't it be wonderful if one of us were the champion… but you have so much courage and bravery in you. You would be a wonderful champion."

Annie smiled and couldn't help but think she would be. She had the heart of a lioness.

The doors then opened and it was show time.


	4. Chapter 4

Great Hall 5:30

"Please joining me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beaubaxton academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!" Albus Dumbledore said as the doors opened. The first group of girls went out and bowed, then the second group, and finally Annie and Olivia began to dance as Madam Maxime walked into the hall. All the boys were standing, drooling over them as they danced, and they finally reached the front of the hall. Annie's face came to view of the staff members and she looked up at the headmaster who was staring at her strangely and then turned to bow at Madam Maxime. Annie looked up at the rest of the Hogwarts staff who were all looking at her with puzzled looks, one professor in particular. Professor Minerva McGonagall looked at Annie with a disbelief look on her face. Annie met her eyes and suddenly got chills up her back. She looked away and joined her classmates off to the side.

Staff table 5:30

"Please joining me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beaubaxton academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!" Albus Dumbledore said as the doors opened. Minerva McGonagall was seated next to where Albus would sit on her left and her friend Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, on her right.

"All the men are going to drool over the ladies." Poppy said with disgust and Minerva nodded in agreement.

"But then again, the ladies will drool over the Durmstrang men…. But then again who wouldn't."

Poppy laughed and the ladies began their entrance into the Great Hall. Minerva was about to turn to Poppy and say something when the two dancers came into their view. Minerva stared at the young girl with long brunette hair and blue eyes dance. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment. Poppy's jaw dropped and the other staff members looked at the girl and then at Minerva. They all knew Minerva had lost her child 16 years ago, but never knew whom the father was… only Poppy knew who because she had been the one to tell Minerva she was pregnant at the time. Poppy turned to Minerva but held her tongue. Albus bowed to Madam Maxime and looked at the girl one last time. Minerva kept her eyes on the girl and met her eyes. It sent chills down her back, but she then looked away and back at Albus.

"And now our friends from the north! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Vladimir!" Albus yelled. However in the corner of his eyes, he watched the girl move with her classmates. There were only two times Albus had ever seen blue eyes like that, in himself when he looked in the mirror, and in his daughter the night before she passed away.

Dinner that night Beaubaxton at Gryffindor table

Annie was eating and talking with Olivia and a boy named Jacob in Gryffindor. He was a seventh year there and was telling Olivia and herself all about Hogwarts. Annie glanced up to the staff table and saw the headmaster speaking with Madam Maxime, but he seemed sad to her. To his right sat a professor whom she didn't know the name of, but had this strange feeling inside her as if she had seen her somewhere before. Annie turned to Jacob,

"Jacob, who is that Professor next to your headmaster?" she asked. Jacob looked up.

"Oh that's Professor McGonagall, she is Dumbledore's deputy." He said and took a bite of his food. Annie and Olivia looked at him.

"As in his mistress?" Olivia asked. A boy named Max sitting across from Jacob nearly spit his drink out and laughed. Annie and Olivia looked at each other and then at Max.

"No! As in deputy of the school, but there have been rumors that they are something more. Wherever he is, she is, and she was his 'date' to the Ministry Ball over the summer. Some even say he was the father of her child."

Jacob kicked Max under the table hard.

"Ouch! Bloody Hell!" Max yelled and grabbed his leg.

"Are you trying to get Gryffindor negative points before the year even starts? If any professor hears you talk about it, 100 points are taken!" Jacob spat. Annie and Olivia looked at each other.

"Well it is true!"

"Shut it!"

Annie frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Dinner at the Staff Table

Poppy sensed a change in Minerva's behavior after she saw that girl, and she sensed it in Albus as well. They never really moved on from loosing their child. Poppy finally placed a hand on Minerva's arm.

"Min, are you alright? You haven't touched your food or wine?"

"I'm just not hungry, I'm fine." Minerva answered.

"I take it you noticed the Beaubaxton dancer before?" Rolanda from Poppy's other side asked. Poppy elbowed her. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Minerva, I know what you are thinking, but please oh please try and forget about that for a little bit before the students notice." Poppy said softly. When Minerva didn't answer, she knew she wasn't going to get through her right now. She turned to Rolanda. "You had to say that!"

"The girl looks just like Min did when we were in school pardon me for asking if that is why she was upset!" Rolanda whispered back. Poppy turned her head away from Rolanda and ignored her the rest of dinner. She looked at Minerva who was fiddling with her Phoenix necklace. Albus stood when the Goblet was being placed.

"Your attention please, I'd like to say a few words!" Albus yelled and the hall went silent. "Eternal glory, that is what awaits a student who wins the Triwizard Tournament…." He spoke and gave his speech. Once finished, Beaubaxton exited followed by Durmstrang, and then Hogwarts's went to their dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore's Office 9:30pm

Minerva sat in the red armchair across from the fireplace in the back study behind Albus's desk. She had a book in her hands, but wasn't really reading it. Her eyes were looking up at the photo on the mantel. Her hand was on her necklace. She couldn't get that girl out of her mind. She was then startled when she heard the private quarters door open. Albus came out in his blue silk pajamas looking as if he had been asleep.

"Min, come please come to bed. You don't want to be or look tired for your first years in the morning." He pleaded and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes were now looking at the fireplace. Albus took her book and placed it next to him so he could take her hand in his.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see it to Albus. I know you did. The whole staff saw it." She said without looking at him. Albus sighed.

"I will admit I did for a minute flash back to you in your younger years, but my dear, we go through this so much. I know the pain you are in, but you must stay strong now."

Minerva didn't answer him; she just stood up and knelt down into his lap so he could hold her.

The Carriage 10:00pm

Annie was lying awake in her bed looking through some photos of her and her mother she brought with her. She smiled as she flipped through them, but she did make some observations. She figured she must look more like her father considering she looks nothing like her mother. She fiddled with her necklace and then tucked it under her green pajamas. She looked over and noticed she was the only one awake. She waved her wand and the light went out, but her eyes didn't close. She couldn't figure out why Professor Dumbledore looked at her the way he did and why whenever she heard or looked at Professor McGonagall she got a weird feeling inside… as if she had known her before today, but she knew that was impossible. She finally drifted off to sleep excited for tomorrow morning.

Great Hall Staff Table 6:50am

Minerva and Albus were sitting next to each other as usual eating breakfast. Minerva had managed to calm down with Albus's help last night and was now talking like they usually did. Albus handed her the Daily Prophet to read and she looked at it from a distance.

"Oh goodness my eye sight gets worse and worse each day," She snapped. Albus took off his glasses and handed them for to use. "I tell you this Melina Skeeter will someday get in trouble for the nonsense she writes."

Albus chuckled at her and continued to eat his breakfast. Minerva was about to take a sip of her drink when she dropped her glass. Albus looked at her with eyes wide.

"She is coming here Albus! Oh you know how Melinda and I butt heads! Out of all the reporters that could cover the tournament it had to be her?"

Albus responded, "My dear, I sadly did not choose which reporter would be covering this. The Prophet and Minister decided it."

Minerva rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the paper.

Great Hall Courtyard 6:45am

Annie and Olivia got up early to explore the grounds a bit. Annie was wearing her hair in a bun with her bangs down that blew in the wind. They were walking together to enter the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast when someone poking them from behind startled them. They both turned around to see Max standing there.

"Good morning ladies." He said. Annie and Olivia smiled.

"Good morning Max." Olivia said.

Together the three walked into the Great Hall. The tables were re-arranged so the Goblet had enough room. They sat toward the front of the hall where not many students were.

"Has anybody from Hogwarts placed their name in yet?" Annie asked Max.

"Only a couple of smirk Slytherins, hopefully they won't be chosen. Jacob actually was thinking about putting his name in the cup tonight."

The girls nodded. Annie looked up at the staff table to see Professor Dumbledore giving his glasses to Professor McGonagall. She looked at them for a moment, but soon brushed off the goosebumps going up her arms.

"I'm sorry about mine and Jacob's rude behavior last night, but he is right. I could someday get in trouble." Max said as the poured them juice.

"It's alright, I mean I can see why they would take points away." Olivia said. Annie frowned.

"Did she lose the child?" Annie asked. Max nodded.

"It was around… almost seventeen years ago while my oldest sister was attending school here."

Olivia and Annie looked at each other.

"That is so awful." Olivia said. Max nodded.

"Some say that is why she has gotten so strict over the years. My sister said her classes used to be so much fun, but now she rarely smiles."

Annie and Olivia looked up at the staff table and only saw her reading the paper. They finished breakfast with Max and then left the Great Hall to return to their Carriage for class.


	6. Chapter 6

Champion Selection Great Hall 5:30pm

The Beaubaxton Girls sat off to the right and the Durmstrang sat off to the left. Hogwarts students were spread out everywhere and some mixed in with the other schools. Annie had put her name in the Goblet that morning with Olivia. At first Annie chickened out, but Olivia pushed her to the Great Hall and she then started to walk herself.

"It's going to be you Annie, I just know it." Olivia said. Annie went a bit red.

"No, it could be any of use. We all put our names in." Annie argued. Olivia snorted.

"Oh please, Annie everybody knows Madam Maxime wants you to be our school champion. You have so much courage and bravery in you and you have done things with magic most of us can't even do yet."

Annie smiled knowing some of it was true, but she never liked to admit it. She pulled her braided hair in front of her and played with the tail of it. Olivia could tell she was nervous, but Annie deserved it. The lights began to dim and Professor Dumbledore came into view.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The champion selection!" he yelled. Annie and Olivia looked at each other with excitement and Olivia secretly crossed her fingers for Annie. Professor Dumbledore went to the Goblet and placed a hand on it. Once he stepped back it turned red and a piece of burnt parchment flew out.

"The Durmstrang champion is Andrei Desislav!"

The Durmstrang boys broke out in cheers as a muscular brown haired boy came over to claim his parchment. Dumbledore shook his hand and pointed him toward the trophy room.

"This is it Annie!" Olivia said excitedly. Beaubaxton was next to come out of the Goblet. Annie took a deep breath as she saw the Goblet turn red. Another piece came out and landed in Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beaubaxton… is Annie May!" he yelled. Annie let out her breath and smiled as her classmates stood up for her cheering and whistling. Olivia had a huge grin on her face. Annie stood up and walked over to Professor Dumbledore. She went over and shook his hand, but for a moment she looked at him and he stared right back. Goosebumps went up her again and he finally let go and pointed her toward the trophy room. She walked over and found Madam Maxime smiling at her. Annie bowed and Madam Maxime patted her on the back. She turned and saw Professor McGonagall and someone Jacob called Slughorn standing by the door she was to go through. Slughorn gave her an interesting look as she opened the door and went down the stairs. She didn't know why they were all giving her that look, but she put it in the back of her mind and focused on the tournament.

The Cottage 10:30pm

"Get off your arse Eli and start looking! I know she has a book of drawings in here somewhere!" Ginger snapped at her partner. Eli got off the bed and looked in the pillowcases. He pulled out a piece of parchment folded up. He opened it up and walked over to Ginger.

"She remembers things in her dreams I think. It is a picture of two people looking down at her but the faces are blurred. She probably thought it was you." He said and handed her the drawing. Ginger looked over it and tossed it on the bed.

"She must have taken the book with her. There has to be something else!" she snapped.

"Well what more do you want Ging? She draws things but doesn't pay attention to their meaning, but she will at that school! For bloody sakes she looks just like Minerva when she was young! We have to go to that school and get her!" he yelled. Ginger rolled her eyes.

"And blow our cover? We have kept her hidden for almost 17 years! If we show up there now and I look nothing like her you don't think that oaf Dumbledore will take notice?"

Eli kicked the desk and sat back down on the bed. He took the drawing and looked at it.

"What if she has copies of this? What if the more she sees those two the more she will remember? Face it we need to go and get her out."

Ginger sat down next to him and sighed.

"Minerva will take notice and so will Dumbledore. Now, will they act or not is the million-dollar question. There are blue eyes out there in the world, but none are like Dumbledore's and if he gets a good look in them he will know that she is his daughter."

"So we need to get there before he has the chance to." Eli added.

"If he hasn't already."

They sat there in silence wondering if it had happened yet.

Dumbledore's Office 11:00pm

Albus sat at his desk just staring at the photograph of him and his family. He smiled at the sight of it, but then it went away. There was something in that girl's eyes that he only saw in the mirror. He saw the look on both Minerva and Horace's faces when she went to the trophy room. Every staff member surly saw it. He sighed and popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth. Part of him had a feeling, but he could never tell Minerva because if he was wrong it would break her heart all over again. He would keep an eye on Annie for now, but he would not go more than 100 feet near her and he had to make sure Minerva didn't either. He waved his wand as he stood up. The candles went out and he went back to his chambers to try and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Great Hall Courtyard 10:30am

Today the Beaubaxton girls were going on a tour of the castle with Professor Dumbledore and Madam Maxime. The girls were in their uniforms awaiting Dumbledore and Madam Maxime to come out of the Great Hall. Annie was standing with Olivia and her other friend Juliet. They were toward the front of the group when they saw the professors come out.

"Ladiez! Profezzor Dumblelydore will give us z tour now!"" Madam Maxime said. The girls quiet down and approached the professors.

"We shall begin actually heading toward the other part of the castle over there near the bridge," Dumbledore pointed out. "After we cross we will head to the dungeons and then the Transfiguration courtyard."

The group headed across the bridge. Annie gasped at the view of the mountains and parts of the lake.

"Wow, it is beautiful here!" she said happily. She, Juliet, and Olivia were walking directly behind Dumbledore and Madam Maxime.

"Beautiful but freezing in my opinion." Juliet said. Olivia nodded.

"Well we're used to the France weather." Annie said. They walked up the stairs leading to the doors and went inside. They took a left and headed down the staircase one by one to the dungeons. Madam Maxime decided to wait by the stairs seeing as how she could hurt herself. Annie went first after Dumbledore.

"I wonder how many students go here." Olivia said. Annie turned around.

"Ask Professor Dumbledore," she said. Olivia shook her head. Annie rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the stairs. "Excuse me Professor, but how many students come to Hogwarts?"

Dungeons 10:45am

Albus turned around to face Annie once they were at the bottom of the staircase. He began to pet his beard.

"I would estimate around a thousand give or take a few. It all depends on the number of first years we receive. Some years we can have up to thirty first years."

Juliet, Olivia, and Annie's eyes went wide.

"I expect ze classrooms are huge then?" Juliet asked. Albus chuckled.

"Some, transfiguration classroom is I would say the largest classroom. However the greenhouse is a close second."

The rest of the students reached the bottom and Albus began to show them around. First he stepped into the potions classroom where Professor Slughorn was teaching a group of second years.

"Ah class I see we have company and a large group!" Slughorn said as he waved his wand to move some chairs and a table aside so the ladies could all step in. Annie ended up directly next to Albus. Albus looked at her from the side for a moment, but brought if focus back to Horace who was walking over to him.

"Ladies, this is Professor Horace Slughorn. He is the potions professor here at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin House." Albus said. The ladies greeted him politely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and ah you must be Annie, their champion, am I correct?" Horace asked Annie. Annie smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Ah, British accents have we?"

Annie went a bit red. Albus looked at her and for a moment smiled, but it disappeared quickly. Olivia nudged Annie playfully.

"Yes sir, I was born in Britain, but my mum moved to France soon after I was born."

Albus quickly said something before Horace could say something else.

"Well thank you Horace, we shall be going now. We have the rest of the castle to get to."

He nodded and the ladies said their goodbyes and finished up the dungeons.

"_Yes sir, I was born in Britain, but my mum moved to France soon after I was born."_ Annie's sentence stuck in Albus's head. So she was indeed British, interesting.

Transfiguration Courtyard 11:00am

Madam Maxime rejoined the group after the dungeons and they headed up to the Transfiguration courtyard. They walked through the low cut grass.

"This is rather nice." Olivia said. Annie nodded. They exited the grass and stood in front of a pair of closed doors.

"This is the Transfiguration room," Professor Dumbledore said. He knocked on the door and then opened them. Professor McGonagall was with a group of third years and was standing by the board writing things when she heard them come in. "May we come in Professor?"

"Of course Headmaster, please come in. Class, Professor Dumbledore is giving the Beaubaxton ladies a tour of Hogwarts. Annie and Olivia gasped at the size of the room and all the animals.

"This is your kind of room An." Olivia whispered. She nodded with wide eyes.

"Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor and the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore stated. Professor McGonagall nodded. Annie looked at the professor. The feeling came right back to her, but she pushed it away as much as she could.

"I hear Professor, that you are z second bezt Transfiguration professor after Professor Dumbleydore of course." Madam Maxime stated. Professor McGonagall smiled and went a bit red. The girls smiled and Annie looked at Dumbledore who was smiling.

"Your Beaubaxton Professor is very talented as well." Professor McGonagall said. Olivia and a couple other girls smiled and Annie looked at the ground remembering an incident with their Professor.

"Well thank you for your time Professor, we will let you return to your class now." Professor Dumbledore said. The girls exited the room first followed by Madam Maxime and then Professor Dumbledore.

Transfiguration Courtyard 1:00pm

Olivia, Annie, and Juliet were back in the courtyard searching for Olivia's broche.

"Olivia, are you sure you lost it somewhere around here?" Annie asked as they looked around. Olivia nodded.

"I had it on in Professor McGonagall's office, I remember that."

"Perhaps it fell off in her office. Maybe we should go and knock on her door to see if she is in there." Annie suggested.

"Do you think she will have a class?" Juliet asked. Annie shrugged. She didn't think of that. She looked around and then dumb luck, saw Professor McGonagall heading toward her classroom.

"I'll go ask her. You keep looking in the courtyard," Annie said. Olivia and Juliet nodded as they continued to look. Annie approached Professor McGonagall, as she was about to enter her classroom. She has a couple books in her head.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall?" Annie said. The Professor jumped a little and dropped her books. Annie frowned and bent down to pick them up for her. She stood up to see the Professor looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh… oh well it is quite alright my dear. How can I help you?" she asked as she opened her door.

Transfiguration Classroom 1:05pm

Minerva opened her door and let Annie in behind her. Minerva walked up to her desk and placed the books down. Annie slowly walked up looking around her room.

"My friend Olivia lost her broche and we were wondering if you had found one in your classroom?" she asked when she came up to the desk. Minerva nodded and opened her draw to take out a flower broche. She saw Annie's face grow a grin.

"Would this be it?" Minerva asked. Annie nodded. Minerva handed her the broche and sat down.

"Oh thank you so much Professor! It was her grandmothers and she would have been heartbroken if we didn't find it." Annie said with joy. Minerva smiled.

"Your quite welcome. I saved it from being destroyed by a group of third year boys,"

Minerva looked at the girl and studied her. Those eyes, her blue eyes, she had only seen in two other places. Her daughter's eyes and Albus's. Annie frowned. "Oh I'm sorry I was just admiring the broche." Minerva lied. Annie smiled.

"It's alright. Thank you for keeping it safe. Have a nice night Professor." She said nicely. Minerva nodded and watched Annie leave. When the doors closed she let out a breath. She placed her hands on her head and just sat there thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note:

Okay I just read in HarryPotter Wiki that Minerva once had a husband (he died)! No uhno sorry not gunna happen! When I was growing up watching these movies I always thought Dumbledore and McGonagall were a couple and in my head and in my fic writing it is gunna stay that way! Anyways enjoy this next chapter! Xxhiphuggersxx

Minerva's Quarters 11:30pm

Minerva was in her quarters looking over some homework. Albus had to run off to the Ministry and said he would be back soon. Annie was the sweetest thing today and she did feel a bit bad for staring the poor girl to death and being caught in the action. She sighed and continued to flip through the papers. However it was almost impossible for her to focus. She put her quill down and went to sit on her couch by the fireplace. She saw the eyes, and how much she looked like her. It was like staring into an age mirror. Horace even said something to her the night of the champion selection after Annie had gone through.

"_That girl looks almost exactly like you did when you were a student… well except the eyes. Have you noticed?"_

"_What? Oh no, I haven't really gotten a good look at her."_

She knew that this feeling must only occur because her daughter would turn seventeen this year, but her heart was telling her something was going on. Annie even had a British accent and sounds almost like her. She could never tell Albus about these feelings. He wasn't the same for a long time and if she was wrong about this feeling, it would kill him. For now she would keep an eye on her, and if she had to talk to Annie again she really wouldn't mind it. She heard her door open and she looked over to see Albus coming in.

"Hello my dear." He said happily and sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Is the Minister coming for the first task in November?" she softly asked. He put his arm around her and sat back.

"He does hope he can make it. It looks like a great line up in his opinion. The Bulgarian boy umm Andrei was it? Yes, apparently his family is very well known in the Ministries, and then there is Jonah Black from Ravenclaw. His father is a well know auror." Albus said. Minerva smiled. Jonah was a good kid, very good at Transfiguration and one of the best Quidditch players for his team.

"The Beaubaxton girl, Annie, she seems like a sweet girl," Minerva said. Albus looked at her. "She came into my office today looking for her friend's broche."

"Yes, Madam Maxime tells me she is a very talented girl. Her best subjects are Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Minerva nodded. They stayed silent for a moment after that. She moved closer to him. Albus knew and could feel she had the feelings he had. Something just didn't feel right about that girl.

"Are you alright dear?" he finally asked. He heard Minerva try and speak, but couldn't for a moment.

"It just… it feels the more time that passes the harder it gets."

Albus nodded. He moved his hand and took the pins out of her hair. He smoothed it out and just kept doing that over and over again. It kept her calm. She moved and rested in his lap. He looked down at her. Her head was turned toward the fireplace.

"I know dear, I know."

The Carriage 11:30pm

Annie was always the last one awake in her dorm and it is no shock she is always the last awake in the carriage. She was flipping through her drawings. Some of blurred faces and others of a green light and a shadow. These drawings were from when she was about six or seven. She looked at the man blurred. She had drawn a long shadow going down his chin so she assumed he had a beard. She took out another piece of parchment and began to draw his face with the long beard. She looked back at it and along the sides it looked as if his hair was long, but not too long. She closed her eyes and wished she could remember more of the face. Alas, it was still a bit fuzzy so she moved onto the mother until around 11:45 and then decided to go to bed. She closed her eyes and hoped she could dream about her father again.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Days before the first task

Annie was given a clue from Madam Maxime as to what the first task was and then was granted an all day and part night stay in the library with Olivia.

"So darkness will try and overpower you, there are like 1000 dark creatures in the world." Olivia sighed. It was now nine o'clock at night and the school had closed an hour ago.

"That is the trouble, so I'm trying to think of things opposite of dark like light. If it were a dementor I could use a patronus." Annie said.

"Spiders, simple spell to kill them." Olivia added as she flipped through a book.

Annie was reading when she stopped.

"It's too simple."

Olivia frowned and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Opposite dark is light, well that is obvious. There has to be something else, something not obvious. I mean looking up all dark creatures is simple and there are simple spells to fight them all."

Olivia nodded. They then heard a noise, footsteps. Annie looked at her watch and her eyes went wide.

"It is so late! We're going to get in trouble if we don't hide!"

Olivia waved her wand and the books flew back to their original places and the girls hid under the bookshelf bench. They saw the torch light up.

"I am standing my ground Albus, that lady can not interview staff about Jonah let alone me. She is just looking for dirt."

"Minnie, please don't make this difficult."

"Me! Me make this difficult. I cannot believe you even said that Albus."

Olivia and Annie looked at each other.

"It sounds like the deputy and headmaster." Olivia whispered. Annie nodded and then saw them come into view. They were standing close together facing each other while they argued.

"I'm not implying that dear." Albus said and brought Minerva over to a table to sit down. She sat down and put her hands on her face. Albus sitting next to her put a hand on her shoulder. Annie and Olivia looked at each other, wondering if what Jacob had said was true.

Minerva looked over at Albus. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He began to rub her back.

"I'm sorry, she just gets under my skin. Albus, we went to school together. She knows what I looked like when I was young, what if she sees…"

Albus silenced her by sweetly kissing her. Annie and Olivia's jaws dropped. Minerva placed her hand on his face and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. Olivia nudged Annie and Annie looked at her, eyes telling her to be quiet. They looked back over and saw her head was back on his shoulder.

"I can't stop her from interviewing those three, if I could I would in a heartbeat." Albus said to her. She nodded and sighed.

"But what if Albus, what if we're right?"

Albus looked at her for a moment. Annie and Olivia looked at each other frowning wondering what they were talking about.

"Then we take back what was ours to begin with." He said. Minerva gave a small smile and then stood up. Albus remained on the bench.

"I'm going to finish the patrol and then go to bed." She said. Albus nodded and watched her walk off. Once she was far enough away Albus said,

"I trust that you ladies will return to your carriage without saying a word to anybody about what just happened. If not, then you're not the ladies I thought you were."

Annie and Olivia looked at each other as Albus got up and left without even looking at them. Once he was gone, Annie and Olivia stood up.

"So Jacob was certainly right about them!" Olivia said. Annie still had a frown on her face.

"Who do you think they were talking about? Professor McGonagall was… cut off before she could finish her sentence." Annie asked. Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it sounded like a reporter in the first part, but the second I'm not sure about."

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore knew we were here the whole time?"

"He never looked over here, but then again he is the greatest wizard of all time so maybe. Wow, this is so big."

Annie looked at Olivia. She had a smile on her face.

"Olivia, we can't tell anybody about this." Annie said firmly. Olivia looked at her.

"Why not? Jacob is right about this."

"Because Olivia, it's not our secret to tell. You heard what Dumbledore said. We're not the kind of people to do something like that to them." Annie argued. Olivia sighed and nodded.

"You're absolutely right, as always of course," she said with a smile. Annie smiled. "So let's head back to the carriage."

They headed back in silence until Annie broke the silence.

"Olivia, did it seem like to you that Dumbledore cut McGonagall's sentence off because he didn't want the name being said?"

Olivia stopped and looked at her.

"Well I guess if he knew we were there all along then it would seem it, but it could have just been so she didn't get upset."

Annie nodded as they continued down to the clock tower courtyard.

"They seem unsure."

"I beg your pardon?"

Annie stopped when they reached the bridge.

"It seems like they believe something is theirs, but are afraid to know the truth."

Olivia sighed.

"Annie, why are you obsessing over this? It's not even any of our business."

Annie continued to walk slowly as a small breeze passed through the bridge. Olivia followed closely behind.

"It just feels weird inside."

Olivia walked over to where she stopped.

"How so?" she softly asked.

"Every staff member here looks at me weird, Professor McGonagall was staring at me when I retrieved your broche, and that conversation to me sounded like McGonagall didn't want to be interviewed about the champions."

Olivia didn't say anything for a moment. Annie looked over at her. Olivia sighed.

"Juliet told me the other day that while walking through the castle, particularly the transfiguration courtyard, she over heard Professor Slughorn telling another professor that you look just like "Minerva" did when she was young, except your eyes," Annie frowned. "But Annie, you have a mother who loves you very much and I'm sure it is just a coincidence with your resemblances."

Annie nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, you're right it's nothing. Let's just forget about it." She said and began to walk away. Olivia watched her for a moment before she decided to catch up with her.

Breakfast Gryffindor Table 6:30am

Annie sat at the table by herself as she wrote a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_Everything is incredible at Hogwarts. I realized I hadn't written you since I snuck out and I know you're upset about that, but you have to understand it from my perspective. This was a huge honor and if you haven't already read the papers, I'm the Beaubaxton champion. I am up for the challenge and Madam Maxime says I still have a perfect grade point average. I've met some wonderful people here. I've only met Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn, but they are very nice. Olivia and I have met a couple Gryffindors and a ghost! Nearly Headless Nick is what people call him._

_I miss you mum and I hope you will come for the third task. That's when family members are allowed. I just want you to be proud of me and support me even if you don't like some of the choices I make._

_Love Annie._

_P.S. Write back soon!_

Annie handed her letter to her owl and it flew out the door just as Olivia and Jacob walked in. She waved at them and they came to sit down with her.

"Was that your owl that just flew out?" Olivia asked as she sat down. Annie nodded.

"I wrote a letter to my mum, figured I probably should since we haven't spoken since the night I snuck out."

Olivia nodded and when Annie looked away she gave her a look of concern. Jacob broke the silence after a minute or so.

"First task tomorrow, rumors are that it is in the Quidditch pitch."

Annie shrugged.

"I have no idea where the first task is. Where did you hear that from?"

"Max overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall in the halls talking about it."

Annie nodded. They ate breakfast together and then Annie left early to go for a walk before classes like she would normally do at Beaubaxton. She was taking a right down a corridor when she ran right into someone else, knocking him or her both to the floor. Annie landed on her right side and her hair got in the way. She stood up.

"I am so sorry…"

She finally saw it was Professor McGonagall she had run into.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore's Office 6:30am

Minerva was sitting across from Albus's desk as she awaited the arrival of Melinda Skeeter. Albus was sucking on one of his lemon drops waiting patiently, while Minerva sat there shaking her foot.

"You don't want to seem tense around her my dear. She picks up on everything." He finally said. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Since she picks up on everything stay at least twelve feet away from me," she snapped. Albus chuckled. The doors soon opened and the Minister came in with Melinda Skeeter right behind her.

"Ah Minerva, Albus!" The minister greeted. Albus and Minerva stood up to greet the Minister. "You both know Melinda am I right?"

Minerva bit her tongue and smiled at the blonde, tight-skirted lady behind the Minister.

"Hello Melinda." She said trying to be pleasant. Melinda smiled.

"How wonderful to see you after all these years Minerva."

Minerva nodded and quickly sat back down in her seat. Albus and the Minister did the same, but Melinda remained standing.

"So the first task is tomorrow and we still need statements from our champions." The Minister started. Albus nodded.

"We will arrange for the three to meet in the trophy room this morning where photos can be taken and you may speak with them." Albus said to Melinda. Melinda smiled.

"Perfect. And my request to interview the heads and staff about the champions?"

Albus looked at Minerva. Minerva spoke up,

"The only professors who do not have time today are Professor Slughorn, Grubbly Plank, and myself. Other than that the staff is yours."

Melinda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very well."

Minerva relaxed a little inside as the meeting continued. Toward the end, she left to round up the champions. As she was turning a corner rather fast, a student coming from the other side suddenly knocked her to the ground.

"I am so sorry…." The girl said. Minerva moved and sat up to see it was Annie she ran into. Annie reached out and helped Minerva up to her feet.

"It's alright, I turn corners rather quickly," Minerva said. "And I was actually coming to round you and the other champions up. Melinda Skeeter is here from the Prophet to interview you three."

Annie nodded. She hated Melinda Skeeter because of the things she wrote about people. She walked with Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall in search of Jonah and Andrei.

"Would you like me to check the Ravenclaw table professor?" Annie asked.

"That would be lovely thank you, we'll meet outside the doors." McGonagall answered and took off to find Andrei. Annie headed over toward the Ravenclaw table. Some boys whistled at her as she walked by. She rolled her eyes and then found Jonah.

"Jonah, Professor McGonagall says we have to meet with Melinda Skeeter this morning. She would like us to wait by the doors while she gets Andrei."

Jonah nodded and stood up. He collected his things and followed Annie to the doors. Professor McGonagall was waiting there with Andrei.

"The interviews will be my classroom since I don't have a class this period." McGonagall stated. They all nodded as they headed to her classroom.

Annie's Interview:

Annie entered the classroom first and saw Melinda sitting at a desk waiting. Melinda picked her head up and her eyes widened as she looked at Annie. Annie frowned. Another person to add to the list.

"Hello Miss May, I am Melinda Skeeter," Melinda said with a cheesy smile. Annie pulled it together and smiled back. "Well of course you know who I am though. This is focusing on you. So my first question I guess is, what was your reaction when you heard your name?"

Annie knew she would have to speak warily with this lady.

"Actually my first reaction was if I heard it right," she said with a fake smile. Melinda smiled as her pen wrote. "But after that as I went to shake Professor Dumbledore's hand I felt excitement."

Melinda nodded.

"Now do you feel like you're prepared for the first task?"

Annie immediately flashed back to the night in the library where she saw the Professors.

"I believe I am prepared, but a champion is never completely prepared. You hope that you've gone through enough books and remembered enough to get you through the task." She answered. She thought she answered that well. Melinda nodded and looked at her notebook.

"Tell me about you earlier childhood and did you ever expect an opportunity like this?"

Annie didn't answer for a moment as she thought.

"For most of my childhood I focused on school and getting the best grade there is and the future wasn't really in my mind until last year because this is my final year. I never expected an opportunity like this and I am so grateful to be given this chance to prove myself and represent my school."

The pen continued to scratch on the pad. Melinda smiled.

"That is a very well thought out answer dear. Now magical wise, who do you believe you take after more? Your mother or father?"

Annie frowned. She barely knows anything about her father and she doesn't share much with her mother.

"My father passed away when I was very young so I don't know much about his magical abilities," she started with. Melinda nodded. "I guess I must be a combination of both because I'm not mostly my mother or father."

Melinda looked her up and down and then nodded. She saw Annie was fiddling with a necklace.

"What a beautiful necklace, may I ask where you got that?" she asked. Annie frowned and looked down.

"Oh, I don't remember. It was an early birthday present."

Melinda flashed back to her earlier meeting with the Professors and Minister.

"_Hello Melinda." She said trying to be pleasant. Melinda smiled._

"_How wonderful to see you after all these years Minerva." Melinda replied and looked Minerva up and down. She could feel Minerva was tense and it made her smile even more._

"_So the first task is tomorrow and we still need statements from our champions." The Minister started. Albus nodded._

"_We will arrange for the three to meet in the trophy room this morning where photos can be taken and you may speak with them." Albus said to Melinda. Melinda smiled._

"_Perfect. And my request to interview the heads and staff about the champions?"_

_Albus looked at Minerva. Minerva spoke up,_

"_The only professors who do not have time today are Professor Slughorn, Grubbly Plank, and myself. Other than that the staff is yours."_

_Melinda rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at Minerva and saw she was fiddling with a necklace. Oh yes she must be worried and nervous. _

"_Very well."_

"Well it's a beautiful necklace my dear. A Phoenix is it?" she asked.

Annie frowned again and wondered what this had to do with anything.

"Yes…" she said.

There was a knock at the door and McGonagall came in.

"Time's up." She simply said. Melinda stood and smirked at Minerva.

"Very well. It was a lovely conversation. I gained a lot of insight." She said and winked at Minerva. Minerva frowned. Annie looked at Melinda strangely as she headed out. Jonah came in next, but Melinda's mind was focused on Annie.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning of the First Task 10:00am

Annie was pacing back and forth outside with Juliet and Olivia sitting on a nearby bench watching her pace. They were outside the Carriage waiting for Madam Maxime.

"Just trust your heart Annie and you'll do great." Olivia said. Annie nodded, but didn't verbally respond. She was fiddling with her necklace like crazy. For some reason she wasn't able to keep her hands off of it.

"You know every counter curse to darkness, you will be fine." Juliet said. Annie nodded. She finally took a deep breath and nodded again.

"It is too simple, that is my problem. Opposite of dark, well obviously it is light, but I feel like there is more meaning to the light."

Olivia shrugged.

"Maybe they want you to think it is too simple." She suggested. Annie sat down on the grass and then she lay down. She held her necklace close. She looked up at the clouds and watched them move. She hoped there wasn't another meaning to it, but something was telling her there was more.

Albus's Office 10:00am

Minerva was pacing back and forth outside her and Albus's private quarters with Albus watching her pace. They were waiting for the Minister to arrive with Melinda.

"I don't understand why you are so nervous my dear." Albus said as he sipped his hot cocoa. Minerva didn't stop to look at him. She was fiddling with her necklace more than she usually did. For some reason she wasn't about to stop.

"I don't understand it either Albus, but I am just nervous." She finally answered.

"I am sure Jonah will do just fine. He is a smart boy. That's why he is in Ravenclaw."

Minerva nodded, but instead she didn't feel she was nervous for him. The doors to the office then opened. Albus and Minerva moved to his desk. The Minister walked in with Melinda and Arthur Crouch.

"Ah Arthur, nice to see you again." Albus said and shook the man's hand.

"The Quidditch Pitch has been redone and is all set for the first task." Arthur said.

"Excellent!" The Minister stated. Melinda simply smiled, but not because of that. She in plain view could see Minerva holding a Phoenix necklace almost identical to Annie's.

"Then we shall proceed to the Great Hall Courtyard where we will meet the rest of the schools. Our students should already be filing into the stands." Albus said. Everybody nodded. Minerva tucked her necklace under her robes and walked close next to Albus as they exited the office.

Quidditch pitch stands 11:00am

The champions, heads, Melinda, and Arthur were all in one of the towers at the Quidditch pitch. They were standing where Gryffindors prepare to fly out. Annie was in front of Madam Maxime.

"You need only to find the Golden Star and you shall win the task." Arthur said. It sounded simple to Annie. None of the champions had seen the field yet.

"However, you have a creature blocking your path." Albus added. Arthur nodded.

"You will not know your creature until you step foot out of this stand," Arthur spoke. All the champions looked at each other. "Each was selected at random by me. The order will be Andrei, Jonah, and then Annie. Annie took a deep breath. Everybody but the champions left the stand. They all stood there in silence.

"Good luck." Annie said softly. Jonah nodded and Andrei did the same. The door opened for Andrei and in a flash he was gone. Annie could hear the cheers for him. After about ten minutes, Jonah went out. Annie crouched down against the wall and held her necklace tight. She closed her eyes.

"Think light, think light." She whispered. She could have sworn she felt the Phoenix get warmer. She was startled by it and was going to examine it when she heard the crowd cheer. Jonah must have gotten it. This was it. Annie tucked in her necklace. The doors opened and she stepped out. She looked down and saw many vines, trees, and all sorts of plants. It was freezing cold. She blew her breath. She could see her breath.

"Dementors." She whispered. She had her wand gripped in her hand that was shaking a lot. Everybody was looking at her. It was so dark and the jungle below her was so thick she couldn't spot a star anywhere. Everything was cold, but her chest… where her necklace was. There was only one thing she could think of. She needed more light.

The cold swept over Annie and she felt her mind go somewhere else, to a terrible memory. Her heart began to race.

"_Shhh don't cry baby girl…. Hey who are… stand back or I'll!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_Flash of green light. _

The dementors were close, probably about thirty or more. She couldn't see the star anywhere so it must be in the jungle.

"Avis." She says and sends birds down into the plants. One lands on a branch and the branch surrounds it. Devil Snare.

"Devil Snare!" Annie yelled. "Lumos Solemn!"

A bright light erupts from her wand and the devil snare screams as it begins to shrivel up and disappear. That got rid of the majority of the plants. She could see a Gold Star in the center on a silver table. She jumped down from the stand and levitated so she wouldn't smack the ground. It was colder than up on the stand. The dementors were close. She looked up and sure enough from every angle about fifty dementors were coming at her. She took a deep breath and pointed her wand in the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled. A light came from her wand, but wasn't even close to the power she needed. She began to run toward the star when vines came from the ground and pulled her down. One caught her ankle and twisted it. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her necklace came out from under her robes. She looked at it. It was no longer gold, but red instead. She grabbed hold of it, somewhere in her head she believed it would help her.

"Help me, please!" she said softly with the tears streaming down her face. Her ankle was killing her and the dementors were coming. She yelled Expecto Patronum again and a brighter light came from her wand. She looked and saw fog began to surround her. She kept her wand raised and her mind on her and Olivia when they were little. She felt the vine snap off her ankle. She looked down and saw something had torn it apart. She got up and looked at the dementors surrounding her. She raised her wand with pride.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She pictured one of her dreams when she spoke it. The faces were still a blur, except for one thing. On the woman was wearing a Phoenix necklace, just like hers. A phoenix erupted from her wand and cried out as the rings of the patronus came from it. The crowd gasped at the Phoenix. It began to fly all around the Quidditch pitch. Annie smiled as the wind blew her hair backwards. She found the key. The opposite of dark was love. She continued to picture her dream where she assumed it was she with her mother and father before her father died. The crowd began to cheer as the dementors were pushed out. Annie ran for the star and once her fingers touched it, all the dementors were gone. The crowd cheered as she picked up the star. Annie held her head high with pride and the star above her. She would never forget this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Beaubaxton Celebration 7:00pm

The ladies were celebrating outside the Carriage in Annie's first place victory. Her Patronus sent the dementors half a mile away. Annie was sitting with Olivia on a bench laughing and having a great time. Madam Maxime allowed them to wear normal attire instead of their uniforms so Annie was dressed in jeans and a Beaubaxton sweatshirt with a ponytail. Olivia nudged for her to get up so they could take a walk. Annie got up and they went for an evening stroll on the bridge.

"First place Annie, see what happens when you trust your heart!" Olivia said happily. Annie smiled.

"The opposite of dark is love. That was the key." She told Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Of course! That would make so much more sense! What did you think about?"

Annie took her eyes off Olivia and looked out over the forest. Olivia frowned.

"I'm not exactly sure," Annie said. The wind began to blow again. She looked at Olivia. "I guess you could say I subconsciously went to a very old memory I have of being held by my mother when my father was alive."

Olivia nodded.

"What aren't you sure about though?" she asked.

"Before the vine caught my ankle, my mind went to something… I think it was someone… being murdered."

Olivia gasped.

"What? Annie but isn't that your childhood nightmare?"

She nodded.

"It felt so real… and the blur is not as much of a blur as it used to be. I could see this," Annie said and pulled out her necklace. Olivia looked at it. "My mother was wearing it."

Olivia shrugged.

"Yes, so she must have given it to you when you were little."

"And never mention it to me, ever? Not ask if I'm wearing it?" Annie asked. Olivia shrugged again.

"Annie, where are you going with this? Come on you just got first place! Worry about this tomorrow, right now is a celebration!" Olivia said. Annie just kept her eyes on the ground. Olivia sighed. "Annie, look perhaps your mother just forgot she gave it to you. Does it really matter that much?"

Annie looked at her.

"Yes. If she didn't give it to me then who did? A root caught my ankle and I fell." She said and lifted her leg to show Olivia the bruise. Olivia nodded.

"Okay."

"I pretty much prayed for help because my wand was out of my reach. The root snapped."

"That's good."

"Somebody else cut it. There were impressions of claws on it. I went and looked at it again when the stands were clearing out."

Olivia nodded.

"So that is why you aren't celebrating? Because somebody or something else helped you."

Annie nodded.

"I never saw who it was though."

"Annie, look at me," Olivia said. Annie turned and looked at her. "You didn't purposely cheat or cheat at all. You didn't ask anybody for help, you prayed to yourself."

"The only reason I survived that was because someone cut it. If that didn't happen then I wouldn't be here right now."

Olivia sighed.

"Okay, maybe we should head back and get to sleep."

Annie nodded and followed Olivia back over to the Carriage.

Private Quarters 10:00pm

Minerva sat in her nightgown on her and Albus's bed trying to read essays, but her mind wasn't in it completely. Her mind was in the recent events…

_She was walking back to the stand after having scolded a couple of Slytherin boys. She rounded the corner and saw Annie had already begun. Suddenly her robes became extremely warm. She took her glove off and pulled her necklace out. It was red. Her eyes went wide, almost with tears. She moved over to a Quidditch pitch entrance and saw Annie on the ground, her wand too far away and a root wrapped around her ankle tight. She knew she shouldn't, her mind was telling her not to, but her heart was telling her a different story. Before she knew it, she was in her cat form sprinting toward Annie. The fog was thick so nobody could see her. She approached Annie's ankle. Annie was reaching for her wand so Minerva used her teeth and claws and snapped the root. She quickly ran off afterwards. _

Minerva sighed and practically threw the rest of the papers on the table next to the bed. She lay down and turned her head to see the empty pillow next to her. Albus was with the Minister and Professor Slughorn. They were having a late dinner together. She looked at her necklace. She flashed back to the night Albus gave this and another to her.

"Albus, enough surprises! You've already given the baby the majority of this tower!" Minerva laughed. Albus came over to her and pulled a chair next to her side of the bed.

"I promise my dear this is the last one. Just open it."

Minerva opened the box Albus had handed to her. It was a pair of Phoenix necklaces. Minerva gasped.

"Albus… they're beautiful. Where did you get them?"

Albus smiled.

"I've been spending the last four months making them myself. I added a certain charm to them. When they turn red, it's a sign of love."

Minerva's eyes were watering she was so happy.

Minerva smiled down at her necklace, but her smile faded. She heard the door open and soon Albus was in sight.

"Good evening my dear. I'm surprised you're still up." He said and walked over to kiss her forehead. Minerva gave him a small smile as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. He noticed she was holding her necklace. He took her hand that had the necklace and held it. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Your fears about Jonah were wrong, he did brilliant today," Albus said. Minerva nodded. Albus sighed. "You were never worried about him were you?" Minerva looked at him and sat up. She took her hand out of his and turned the necklace to his view.

"It turned red Albus, during the task," Albus's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly. "When Annie created her Phoenix, Albus I know you have the same hunch as I do. No other witch or wizard in the Wizarding world can produce a magical creature except for you."

Albus was pacing in front of the bed. He looked at her. He sighed.

"How long have you had your hunch?" he asked.

"Since the day she came looking for that broche two months ago," She answered. "And you?"

He looked down.

"The day I shook her hand."

She nodded.

"So for the past two months we've had the same hunch." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Albus noticed it and immediately went over to his side of the bed and got on and took her in his arms. She leaned into him immediately.

"How did this happen?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes.

"I don't know, but if she is indeed ours I will figure it out. However, I don't think I could possibly manage it on my own."

Minerva looked up at him.

"You know I will assist in any way possible at any time. Poppy already knows you were the father."

Albus nodded.

"Talk to Poppy in the morning in private though, but Min, if we do this and it isn't her…"

"I know Albus. I know." She said cutting him off. He nodded and kissed her. He felt her relax in his arms. She broke it off to yawn.

"Go to sleep my dear."

She nodded and lay down onto her pillow and was out within ten minutes. Albus looked at her and the necklace. He picked up the necklace carefully.

"I hope we're right." He whispered. The necklace went red in his hands and he closed his eyes.

Out in the distance looking out of the Carriage window, Annie sat holding her necklace as it glowed red.

Czech Republic 11:00pm

Ginger and her partner were walking down the streets of Prague in the Czech Republic on their way to see their boss. Knowing his anger due to a letter he sent, they were well prepared on what to expect. Their boss moved from country to country all over Europe and was now stationed in the Czech Republic for a week. They entered a pub and immediately went into the back room where they found their boss smoking a cigar. His wand was gripped tight in his hand.

"You're late." He said coldly. Ginger nodded.

"Our apologizes."

"You lose the girl and now you're late… you're lucky you're alive. Sit down." The man ordered. The pair sat down.

"Sir in our defense…" Eli began when their boss threw a silence spell on him.

"There is no "our defense". The girl is now only inches away from the people we took her from!"

Ginger nodded. Eli looked at the ground.

"What is our next course of action sir?" she asked. The boss looked at her. He puffed smoke out before he answered.

"It has already been two months. You must go and get her. Convince her she is not safe with them."

"How do I…"

"FIGURE IT OUT!" he yelled. Ginger nodded. Eli nodded as well.

"What if they have already discovered the truth?" Eli asked once the spell was broken.

"Dumbledore will put up a fight." Ginger added.

The boss's face grew red.

"If a fight is what he wants then so be it."


	13. Chapter 13

A Week after the first task

Corridors 12:00pm

Annie had to get her ankle wrapped by Madam Pomfrey and take a healing potion every night due to her twist during the first task. She was walking down the hall about to go meet Max in the library. She hadn't received any letter from her mother and she was worried that her mother would never forgive her. She didn't realize how fast she was walking until she rounded a corner and almost knocked over a first year. She slowed down when she reached the Transfiguration Courtyard. She walked through it slower and just took in the fresh air. She wasn't meeting Max for another ten minutes so she sat down on an empty bench under a tree. There weren't many students around because of lunch and classes so it was quiet with a breeze. She realized she hadn't transfigured into her animagus form in a long time. She stood up and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. In a split second, she was a tabby cat. She climbed up the tree and relaxed. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. It was only for about two minutes until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her.

"Hey! Scorp! Look what I found in the tree!" a Slytherin sixth year yelled. Annie woke up and began struggling. The boy just laughed. A couple Slytherin boys came over and the passed the cat around and the last one dropped her. Scorp took out his wand and fired a spell at her. She went flying and thought she would hit a wall, but instead she fell into a pair of arms.

"Boys! To your classes and ten points from Slytherin!" someone yelled. Annie had landed in Professor McGonagall's arms. Professor McGonagall looked at the cat and then brought it back to her empty classroom.

Minerva found herself petting this cat as she brought it over to her desk.

"Oh boys," She sighed as she put Annie down on her desk and sat down. "I don't know what will happen at the Yule Ball."

Annie's eyes went wide. The Yule Ball was in fact happening this year. Great, now she had to look for a date. Minerva began to stroke the cat's face. Annie purred and then remembered Max was waiting for her. She was about to jump when Minerva began to speak again.

"I'm not even sure if I want to attend the Yule Ball. I've got enough things to worry about."

Annie frowned. Minerva smiled at the cat.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you. Not everything is what it seems these days."

Annie jumped down from the desk and Minerva just watched her.

"Funny," she said. I haven't seen you around this castle. I've gone into my tabby form many times and have never seen another."

Annie's eyes went wide. She remembered someone saying she was a tabby cat, but it didn't hit her fully… until now. Annie raced out the door and didn't turn around. She ran to a corner and quickly transfigured back and headed off to the library to meet Max.

Stone Circle 7:00pm Near the Carriage

Olivia's eyes went wide when Annie told her what she had discovered earlier that day.

"Annie… do you really think McGonagall would help the enemy school champion win?"

Annie shrugged.

"It was cat claw size and she is the only Animagus I know around here."

Olivia looked away puzzled.

"But why would she help you? If she was caught she could have risked her career and everyone at Hogwarts would turn against her… well almost everyone."

Annie gave Olivia a look. She knew exactly whom Olivia was talking about.

"I don't know. I wish I did."

Olivia was afraid it would come to this, she turned to Annie.

"Annie, there's some things I need to tell you, that Max told me back in September,"

Annie frowned and repositioned herself on the ground. Olivia sighed and went back to September….

_Olivia and Max were sitting in the library discussing the Tournament. They were in the back where most people weren't. Olivia laughed at a joke Max made and he smiled._

"_Do you think the Yule Ball will be held during the Tournament?" Olivia asked. Max shrugged._

"_I hear it is a tradition so I would assume."_

_Olivia frowned._

"_I never like attending these things. Neither does Madam Maxime since she never has a date. I could tell last year during a Spring dance."_

_Max smiled._

"_Well every Hogwarts student expects Dumbledore to ask McGonagall."_

_Olivia smiled and looked around to make sure nobody was around._

"_So, now that Jacob isn't around… I'm kind of curious as to the so called affair everyone thinks is going on."_

_Max laughed._

"_Well, I guess it all started when McGonagall was pregnant about seventeen years ago or so. From what my family has told me and from what I've read, she never said who the father of the child was and naturally students all assumed it was Dumbledore."_

"_Why?"_

"_They were always close. Dumbledore rarely leaves his office during weekdays and if he ever did he was either in McGonagall's classroom or somewhere with her. Students as you well know are very good at detecting things like this, but it is a challenge with them. If they are something then they do a good job of keeping it away from everyone. Every once and a while though they would slip up."_

_Olivia nodded._

"_And so assuming he was the father, their child died?"_

_Max frowned and nodded. He took a deep breath. _

"_Yeah, a couple days after she was born. It was never said how but for a while… McGonagall wasn't the same and you could kind of tell Dumbledore wasn't either. Everybody…well not counting Slytherins, but majority of the school treated her nicely and didn't do anything to mess with her. It was the worst holiday at Hogwarts."_

_Olivia looked at him._

"_What holiday?"_

"_Christmas Break, she was born on Christmas Eve and died a couple days later. Why?"_

_Olivia shook her head, but a puzzled look remained on her face. _

"_No reason…"_

"_It was reported in an article in the Daily Prophet too that she had blue twinkling eyes and what famous wizard of all time has those kind of eyes?"_

_Olivia smiled._

"_Dumbledore does, that is the first thing everybody notices about him. When did they do an interview? If she was trying to hide who the father was wouldn't she have kept reporters away?"_

_Max laughed and nodded._

"_That would have been the wise choice, but after her daughter died nobody dared bring up who the father was."_

_Olivia nodded._

Annie looked at Olivia. Olivia closed her eyes and waved her wand. About half a minute later a box flew toward Olivia. Olivia set it down on the ground and opened it. She took out newspaper clippings. Annie frowned as Olivia handed her one. It was a picture of McGonagall holding her child. Underneath was an article on the photo.

"December 25, 1950…" Annie began to read out loud. "Born just minutes before Christmas Day, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall gave birth a beautiful baby girl. Still no positive identification on whom the father of the child is and Minerva claims that is for her and the father to know. The Prophet asked the Hogwarts staff several questions regarding this new baby witch. "Minerva has a certain touch with her students and at times she may be tough, almost all the students love her class" Potions Professor Horace Slughorn says.

"Her Gryffindors see her as the mother figure in this school a little girl once told me," Madam Poppy Pomfrey, head nurse, says. "Minerva deserves every bit of joy her daughter will give her"

Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, is away on business this holiday and is not sure when he shall return. The Prophet hopes to get his insight for when he returns."

Annie didn't look up after she finished reading; she just stared at the picture. Olivia looked at her.

"Annie…" she said softly.

Annie frowned.

"Why did you go looking for this article?" She said a bit angry.

"At first I was just curious… but then…"

"But then what!" Annie sneered and stood up. She ripped up the article. "What was your goal in finding this? I have a mother who loves me…. their daughter died. Last I checked I was alive."

"Annie please…" Olivia said and stood up.

"I am just baffled that you even did this." Annie snapped before Olivia could finish.

"Oh please Annie like you weren't curious yourself! This explains everything! Why the entire staff of Hogwarts stare at you, why your mother hasn't written back, and Annie you're both tabby cats! Your dream of someone being murdered!"

"Dreams are dreams Olivia! Doesn't make it reality. Yeah okay so we're both tabby cats, I bet you many other wizards and witches are too and as for my mother goes, she has a demanding job."

Annie began walking back toward the carriage. Olivia yelled back.

"Only one wizard in all of the Wizarding world can produce a magical creature patronus and that man is the same man who avoided the interview! You know what his is? A Phoenix so you can storm away all angry but I know you have had the same hunch I have had!"

Annie's eyes began to water, but she didn't look back at Olivia. She headed for the carriage and passed all the girls around the fire. She walked in and went under her bed. She pulled out her box of drawings and was going to open it when she decided not to and shoved it back under her bed. She climbed onto her bed and just buried her face in her pillow.

Albus's Office 7:45pm

Minerva was sitting in one of the red armchairs in Albus's library behind his desk. She was reviewing some tests her fourth years took. Albus came from behind the bookcase that led to their private quarters. He went around the seat and kissed her forehead.

"Good evening my dear. What a fine night it is don't you think?" he asked and sat across from her. Minerva smiled.

"Indeed."

Albus gave her a puzzling look.

"Something is on your mind…." He said. Minerva looked up.

"Do you know of any other tabby cats here at Hogwarts?" she asked. Albus smiled.

"You're the only tabby I know." He said. Minerva blushed.

"As much as I loved that reply, in all seriousness do you?"

Albus stroked his beard and leaned back. He shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

"Because, I saw a group of Slytherin boys torturing one and of course I took it, but out of all the animals I've seen students bring I haven't seen a tabby cat."

Albus frowned.

"That is interesting. I wonder whose it is."

Minerva shrugged. She put her papers on the table and took her glasses off.

"I haven't told Poppy yet."

Albus looked at her puzzled.

"Why not? I thought…"

"Yes I know, but Albus what if we're wrong and she isn't our daughter?"

"What if we're right and she is our daughter. Min, how many times have I been wrong?"

Minerva gave him a glare.

"Point taken."

Albus nodded.

"There is quicker way in finding out…." He said softly. Minerva looked at him and waited for him to finish. "Your necklace."


	14. Chapter 14

"_Hello there baby girl, I've been waiting 9 long months for you to arrive and now here you are, so precious and tiny. I promise you your life will be filled with joy and love from your daddy and myself. If only the world could know who your daddy was, but there is danger in the world right now."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Take her out of the country."_

"_What is the child's name?"_

"_Ariana, but it will be changed."_

"_To what?"_

"_Annabel."_

"_A matching set for mother and daughter."_

Annie woke up in the middle of the night sweating like a pig and tears down her cheeks. She had her nightmare again. She looked over at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. She grabbed her green rob and shoes and exited the carriage quietly. She thought she went unnoticed, but Olivia heard her wake up. She quietly followed Annie outside. She followed Annie who ended up near the Black Lake. Annie sat down on a stone and watched the water. She knew Olivia had been following her. Olivia sat down next to her.

"You have your nightmare?" Olivia finally asked. She looked over at Annie who just nodded. "Confront McGonagall."

Annie turned and looked at Olivia. Olivia could see Annie had been crying.

"What?" Annie cried.

"You want answers and don't deny it. I know you are angry at me about the article but inside I know you want answers. Confront her today."

Annie turned away. There was a five-minute silence. Annie broke the silence.

"There were people talking this time," she said. Olivia looked at her. "A mother couldn't tell the world who a child's father was."

The Article. Minerva wouldn't give the name of the father.

"I see." Is all Olivia could say?

"The child's name was Ariana." Annie added.

Olivia nodded.

"Confront her. You're strong enough to." Olivia said and stood up. She headed back to the carriage and left Annie alone.

Private Quarters 4:15am

Minerva lay awake. She couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking back on what Albus had said.

"_There is quicker way in finding out…." He said softly. Minerva looked at him and waited for him to finish. "Your necklace."_

_Minerva looked at it. She felt her eyes water a bit. Albus looked at her._

"_It turns red and warms your heart." She said softly. Albus frowned and moved closer to her._

"_How did you know that?"_

_Minerva looked at him. His eyes went wide._

"_What happened?" he asked. Minerva explained what had happened during the first task. When she finished, Albus stood up._

"_I know I shouldn't have done it Albus, but my heart was telling me to."_

_He nodded._

"_You're absolutely sure it went warm?" he asked. Minerva nodded. Albus's face suddenly grew a huge grin and he went over to Minerva and pulled her up to him for a hug. He then kissed her. Minerva was shocked, but didn't push away. When he pulled away he was still smiling._

"_She's ours, Minerva, she's ours."_

Minerva took a deep breath and rolled to face Albus and was surprised to see he was awake. She looked at him.

"How do we approach this?" Minerva asked. He turned and looked at her. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That I am still pondering about."

She nodded. He pulled her in and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll discover it was I that helped her?" she asked. Albus shrugged.

"Quite possible, the question is will she confront you?"

Minerva smiled. Albus looked at her.

"If she is ours, she will have my ability to confront people, trust me on that."

Albus laughed.

Corridors 12:00pm

Annie was going to do what Olivia had suggested and confront McGonagall. If she was right then she was right, but if she was wrong then she would look like a fool and expose somebody had helped her. It was a risk worth taking in her eyes though. She rounded a corner quickly again and nearly knocked over someone. She looked and saw it was Professor Dumbledore who had grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry Professor!" Annie said. Albus nodded.

"It is quite alright. I tend to turn corners rather quickly myself." He chuckled. Annie smiled.

"It's just a habit I seemed to develop when I was a child." Said Annie.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Albus asked as they began to walk down the corridor. Annie had to think of a lie.

"I had a question about Transfiguration and Madam Maxime said Professor McGonagall could answer it for me. I understand this is her free period."

Albus nodded.

"I happen to be gifted in the subject myself, perhaps I can answer it for you?" he asked as they reached Professor McGonagall's door. Annie looked him.

"Oh I well I was just wondering if witches or wizard can transfigure into magical creatures?"

Albus looked at her and didn't buy that the question was the question she wanted to ask.

"I don't know anybody to have mastered that, some have indeed tried, but failed." He answered. Annie nodded.

"Oh, okay Professor thank you. I guess… I'll just head back to the Carriage." Annie said. Albus nodded and once Annie was out of sight he went into Minerva's classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Annie made it half way down the corridor when she stopped. She had to be brave; she had to get the question out. She turned around and headed back down to Professor McGonagall's office. She entered the office and found Albus sitting across from Minerva talking to her. They both turned and looked at her. Annie took a deep breath.

"Can I help you?" Minerva asked as she and Albus stood up. Annie's breathing got heavier.

"I have a question for you," Annie said. Minerva nodded. Annie walked forward. "Why do you stare at me strangely? Come to think of it, why does your whole staff stare at me strangely? Why did you help me during the First Task?"

Minerva's eyes went wide and she looked at Albus who nodded. This was it. Albus walked over and stood next to Minerva.

"Miss. May, I know you saw us in the library that night," Albus said. Annie went pink and Minerva's eyes went wide. "Now why didn't you tell everybody about us? I know your friend wanted to."

"It isn't my place to tell everybody. I figured Professor McGonagall had been through enough."

Minerva looked at Annie.

"So you know about our child?" Albus asked. Annie's ears perked when he said "our child".

"Do you always respond with questions?" Annie snapped. "You never answered my original question!"

Minerva sat down, but Albus remained standing.

"You're a Triwizard champion. Of course people will stare." He answered. Annie frowned.

"That is a load of garbage and you both know it!" she yelled. Albus looked at her when she raised her voice. Annie's eyes began to water. "My friend found an article from seventeen years ago when she was pregnant (points to Minerva) and her daughter was born on Christmas Eve and I know exactly what you both are thinking! Just because I have the same birthday doesn't make me your child! I have a mother who has a demanding job, which is why she hasn't answered me. She just wants me to be safe which is why she didn't want me coming here. I had a father who died when I was little and he was a great man!"

Albus and Minerva looked at each other. Albus saw Minerva's hands begin to shake. He looked at Annie.

"You just answered your own questions." He said calmly.

Annie looked at him, in his eyes, his blue sparkling eyes.

"Why did you save me?" she asked Minerva. Minerva looked at her and then reached into her robes. She pulled out her Phoenix necklace. Annie's eyes went wide and she backed up nearly falling into a desk. "A matching set for mother and daughter." She whispered. Annie couldn't breath. She saw Minerva had tears going down her face and Albus held her hand. Annie backed up more and ran for the door and ran out. She didn't know where she was running to, but she just kept running. She found herself by the Black Lake. The wind had picked up and was blowing at her.

"Expecto Patronum." She whispered. A Phoenix erupted from her wand and began to fly around her. She was shaking like a Chihuahua. It couldn't possibly be true? The woman she had grown up with and called mother, could have actually kidnapped her? She began to cry harder and the Phoenix disappeared. She fell to the ground and held herself. Her whole life she had been hidden from the people who truly loved her. She felt another person standing behind her. She whipped her face and turned to see Albus standing there.

"I'm your daughter aren't I?" she cried to him. He looked at her and moved toward her. She stood up and looked at him. He carefully brought a hand up to her face and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He looked in her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she was crying in his arms. He held her as tight as he possibly could. Everything was about to change.


	16. Chapter 16

She couldn't move. She was frozen in his arms. Her father's arms. Her father's. She had been standing in them for a good ten minutes now. Eventually, she moved away and saw his eyes were red, but his face showed no tears. Words weren't forming in her mouth... or brain. He soon broke the silence.

"Where did you hear 'A matching set for mother and daughter'?" he asked. She bit her lip. Be brave, she needed to be brave.

"Dreams... ever since I was two I've remembered dreams."

Albus moved and sat down on the grass and hinted for her to sit next to him. She moved and sat next to him, practically holding her breath. She had just discovered her father was the most powerful and greatest sorcerer in the world.

"What else was in those dreams?" he asked without looking at her.

"A green light... and a voice. I've memorized word by word after all these years. 'I promise you your life will be filled with joy and love from your daddy and myself. If only the world could know who your daddy was, but there is danger in the world right now'," Annie said softly. "The green light is so bright... as if it was three inches from my face."

Albus by then had turned and looked at her. She was shaking, but he didn't know if it was because of fear or if she was cold.

"And then," she continued. "There were harsher voices, yelling and then a baby named Ariana had her name changed... to my name."

She heard him catch his breath.

"Ariana was my sister's name. Minerva chose that name for our daughter. Ariana Meredith McGonagall. We battled over the middle name, but she won in the end."

Annie gave a small smile and he smiled at seeing her smile.

"I like the name Meredith." is all she could say. He gave a soft chuckle.

"That's a good thing."

She knew what he meant by that statement. It's a good thing because it is her name.

"We don't expect anything from you right now," Albus said after a moment of silence. She turned and looked at him. He looked sad, depressed. "It's a lot to take in. We'll give you space..." he began but was cut off by Annie sitting up and hugging him. He was surprised by this, but returned the hug. She didn't know what caused her to do this, it wasn't because she felt she had to, it was more of a want to. After all these years believing her father was dead, and then finding out he wasn't brought her feelings she has never experienced. She didn't want to let go.

* * *

><p>Minerva was in their bedroom reading. She hadn't seen Albus or Annie at dinner. She needed to give Annie space to adjust to the new information they recently discovered. Minerva tried to remain calm, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Not even the book in her hands. It had been twenty minutes since she had flipped the page. She gave up and put the book away to get ready for bed. She took her hair down and crawled under the covers. She didn't turn the lights out though. Instead she just sat there and looked at her necklace. She heard the bookcase open and assumed it was Albus coming to bed. She then heard a voice she didn't expect.<p>

"Hi."

Minerva looked up and saw Annie standing in the doorway of her bedroom. There seemed to be no sign of Albus. She watched Annie move into the room more and look around.

"Hi." is all Minerva could manage to say back. She could tell Annie was nervous. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Annie said,

"I like the name Meredith."

Minerva gave a small smile and Annie walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Ariana Meredith. From day one I liked the sound of that, despite Albus's remarks. He preferred Ariana Persephone. I vetoed that."

Annie smiled. She liked both, but she preferred Meredith.

"Why didn't you have another child after... after what happened?" Annie finally asked. She could see tears forming in Minerva's eyes.

"I couldn't. More like wouldn't. It was too much for me to handle. I was grateful Albus was patient with me and understanding."

Annie nodded. Annie dug deep inside and made a bold move. She sat up and hugged Minerva, just like she had done to Albus. She could feel Minerva's tears land on her shoulder as they held each other tight.

"Thank you for saving me." Annie whispered. She felt her necklace go warm and could feel Minerva's go warm as well.

* * *

><p>Albus walked into his bedroom and found Minerva sitting up watching Annie sleep beside her. Albus looked at the clock and saw it was two thirty. Minerva's eyes were glued to Annie as she stroked her hair. Albus moved to Minerva's other side and wrapped an arm around her. Minerva's eyes finally turned to look at Albus.<p>

"We were talking and the next thing I knew she was asleep." she whispered. Albus waved his hands and flew the covers over Annie and Annie snuggled into them.

"We're not letting her go," Albus whispered. Minerva nodded as he kissed her temple. "The people who took her will surely come after her, but I will do everything in my power to protect her and you. We've already spent 17 years apart. I'm not letting any more go by."

Minerva leant into him and nodded in agreement. Who knows what the day ahead would bring, but all they knew was that it was going to be different. Different in more than one way.


	17. Chapter 17

Annie woke up the next morning and was confused about her surroundings for a moment. She was in a king size bed (maybe a bit bigger even) and in the most comfortable duvet she has ever slept in. She sat up and then remembered the night/morning before. For some reason, she didn't feel awkward waking up in here, alone. She looked at the clock and saw it was seven. She was glad there were no classes today. The only thing on her agenda was Madam Maxime preparing them for the Yule Ball. She remained under the warm duvet for a little while and played back everything in her head. Sitting, talking with her biological mother, hugging her. Then of course there was her father. Albus Dumbledore. She had a father, one that was alive and very much real. When she was little, she always fantasized about having a father. She never thought/expected it to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. She gave a small smile.

She didn't want things to be awkward between the three of them. She feels more love than she has ever felt. She moved her hand to her chest and found her necklace to play with. Eventually, Annie began to wonder where Albus and Minerva were. She was a little surprised to wake up and not have anybody around, but Annie also knew they wanted to give her space. Annie looked over at the side table and found her wand sitting there. She picked it up and just looked at it.

No wonder she was brilliant at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mostly Transfiguration though. She inherited it from her parents. She looked around the room and saw a couple pictures of Minerva and Albus. There was also one of Minerva when she was younger. Now Annie understood why everyone stared at her at Hogwarts, mostly the staff. She looks just like her mother when she was younger. The only thing that was different were her eyes. She has Albus's eyes.

Annie looked down and frowned at what she was wearing. She hadn't really realized it until she moved a bit. These weren't her robes. They were comfortable, but not the robes she fell asleep in. She looked over and saw hers nicely folded on a chair. Then another thought it her.

She never returned to the Carriage.

She jumped out of the bed and found a pair of slippers. At the moment, she didn't care whose they were. She put them on and raced over to her robes.

Then another problem hit her. She hadn't showered since yesterday morning. If she turned up in an less than lady like manner Madam Maxime would throw a fit. Now she wished either Minerva or Albus was around. She didn't just want to invade their space. She hadn't meant to fall asleep last night. She could always cast a spell, but it would only last an hour or two.

It was as if her prayers were answered.

Annie heard the bookcase open and the sound of heels coming. She knew it was Minerva. Moments later she saw her.

"Good morning." Minerva said softly and approached her. Annie looked at her.

"Morning... I umm, I didn't mean to fall asleep last night. I'm so sorry it was incredibly rude..." Annie began and stuttered a bit. Minerva smiled.

"Don't be sorry... I was some what shocked when you came last night." said Minerva, being completely honest. She sat down and Annie sat down next to her on the bed.

"I don't want things to be awkward." Annie stated boldly. Minerva smiled. Annie had her father's courage. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Annie spoke up again. "What am I to tell Madam Maxime? She will be furious that I didn't return to the Carriage last night."

Minerva nodded. "Don't worry your fath... Albus handled it." Minerva wasn't sure what terms Annie was on yet. Annie gave a soft smile.

"You can call him my father, considering he is. It will take time for me to get to that stage... but I promise I will."

Minerva looked like she wanted a hug, but didn't move. Annie was the one who moved and signaled it was okay. Minerva took Annie in her arms and held her close.

"We won't rush you, Annie." Minerva whispered. Annie smiled and pulled away after a minute or two. Minerva stood up and looked down at her daughter. "Knowing Madam Maxime and Beaubaxton laws, she will not be pleased with your appearance."

Annie smiled. "I know... I didn't want to impose or anything." she said softly. Minerva went over to her closet.

"Nonsense, make yourself at home here. Anything of ours is yours."

Annie stood up and a smile and her face went a little red. They were being so nice to her. Annie wondered what she was doing and approached Minerva a bit. Minerva pulled out a green robe set. Annie's eyes went wide. They were beautiful.

"Wow..." Annie said. She reached out and touched the fabric softly. Minerva smiled.

"This was mine when I was your age," she said and held it up to Annie. "It should fit you... if you want you can wear it since your robes are dirty. You can use our shower, too if you want to clean up."

All Annie could think to do was hug Minerva. She gave her a brief hug that left them both smiling.

"Thank you." Annie said when she pulled back. Minerva nodded.

"Everything you need should be in the loo. I'll be in the study doing paperwork so call if you need anything."

Annie nodded and took the robes and looked back at Minerva once more before going into the loo.

Maybe today would actually be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Annie stepped out of the shower and changed into the green robes. They fit perfectly. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and headed out of the bathroom. She found Minerva where she said she would be, only Albus was with her this time. They hadn't noticed her and so she stayed back a bit to see what they were saying.

"We are not going to rush her Albus," Minerva said softly as Albus sat down next to her on the couch. "When she is ready to talk about her... other mother, than we will."

Albus then took the papers from her hands and with his wand, moved them to a table across the room. Annie gave a soft smile as Minerva leant into Albus and lay on top of him as they talked.

"I've already put up defenses around the school this morning. No outsiders can enter without my permission." he said firmly. Minerva smiled at his protectiveness. It was a quality that she enjoyed, but also sometimes hated. Minerva sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I want answers as much as you do, but you need patience. This is a lot to take in... which she is doing remarkably well."

Annie backed away from the door with. She went and sat on the bed. She wanted to give them answer, but... she agreed with what Minerva was saying. Annie still needed a bit more time to adjust. However, there were already rumors floating around the school apparently that she was Minerva's daughter, given what Olivia has told her.

Oliva.

Annie knew she had to find her right away after she left Albus and Minerva's quarters. Annie had stopped the running water about ten minutes ago, so she decided to make an appearance. Annie left the bedroom with her wand in her pocket and found Minerva and Albus. They weren't in the previous position she had seen before. Now Albus was standing up looking on the bookshelf and Minerva was still on the couch. Albus turned and looked at his daughter. He smiled at how much she looked like Minerva. Annie smiled back at him, which warmed his heart even more. Albus could see in the corner of his eyes Minerva tearing up.

Annie turned to Minerva. "Thank you for letting me borrow these."

Minerva smiled and stood up. She looked over her daughter. "They seem to fit perfectly."

Albus had yet to say anything to Annie.

"You look beautiful." he said softly. Annie smiled and blushed a little bit. She pushed that aside and asked Albus...

"What did you tell Madam Maxime? Professor..." she began but stopped. She didn't know what to call Minerva. Albus helped her out a bit.

"I said you were studying with Minerva on some advanced transfiguration and lost track of time. By the time you were done, the castle had already been locked up so you stayed in a guest room. She wasn't too angry."

Annie nodded. "Thank you... umm I guess I will go and find them now."

Minerva and Albus nodded. Annie headed for the door when she thought of something else to say and turned around.

"I'll come back later... to talk..." she said softly. Albus nodded and then Annie left.

* * *

><p>Annie walked a steady pace down the halls and headed for the Carriage grounds. She found Olivia sitting on a bench near it alone. Annie stopped and took a deep breath. She approached Olivia and Olivia turned to her. Olivia's eyes went wide as Annie sat down.<p>

"Nice robes." is all Olivia could say. Annie smiled.

"Thanks, they're... they're my mothers."

Olivia grew a grin and grabbed Annie's hands to pull her up. They headed towards the lake to go for a walk where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I had hoped everything went... somewhat well when you didn't return last night. Madam Maxime was furious last night. Then Dumbledore came early this morning and explained 'what had happened' and she calmed down a bit."

Annie gave a small smile and explained what had happened. When she was finished, Olivia swore to keep it a secret. Annie trusted her. She was like the sister she never had.

"We probably should head up to the castle," Annie said finally. "My umm... biological mother... told me they were combining the Durmstrang, Beaubaxton, and seven year Hogwarts student Yule Ball meeting. The rest of the Hogwarts school meet separately some other time."

"Madam Maxime said last night to dress comfortably because we will practice dancing." Olivia said. Annie nodded. They headed back to the Carriage to meet the rest of their classmates. Some looked at her snotty, but Annie didn't care. Madam Maxime glared at her, but said nothing. A part of Annie didn't care. The Beaubaxton girls headed up to the castle and to the Great Hall. The Durmstrang men and the Hogwarts students were already there. The girls were the last to arrive. Annie was a bit happy that the rest of the girls didn't wear their uniforms. The ladies took their seats as Madam Maxime headed up to sit with the Durmstrang headmaster and her father. _Her father._ She still couldn't get over that. _Her mother_ was sitting beside him. Annie met her eye and smiled.

Minerva was seated beside Albus as the Beaubaxton girls came in. She smiled when she saw Annie and Annie saw her. Minerva was still amazed that she was looking at her daughter. The one she had been told was dead. Part of her wanted to rush over to and hug her tightly, but she restrained herself. She couldn't even imagine how Albus felt. Every hour he would mention how much Annie looked like her. Albus stood up to make his speech about the Yule Ball.

"Attention!... Thank you, now most of you know why we have gathered in the Great Hall for this meeting. As tradition, the Yule Ball will be held in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve night. This is a night of well mannered..." he said and stopped. How could he word this?

"Frivolity!" Minerva whispered. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, a night of well mannered frivolity. Now, to the Hogwarts students I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is... a dance."

Hogwarts students groaned until Albus flashed them a look, but the killer was the look Minerva had sent them from behind. Annie couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Anyways..." Albus continued. "This afternoon you all will be taught how to properly dance and from what Madam Maxime has told me, she has a few experienced dancers as well as Durmstrang. Now are there any Hogwarts students willing to demonstrate?"

Nobody spoke up. Albus sighed. He turned to Madam Maxime. She stood up.

"My ladiez pleaze stand, you know who you are." she said firmly. Annie took a deep breath and stood with Olivia. They were the ones who were asked to demonstrate. The Durmstrang men stood as well. There were only two for them as well. Andrei was one of the dancers. Madam Maxime paired Annie with him and another boy named Viktor with Olivia.

Before the dancing began, Poppy, Rolanda, and Slughorn entered the Great Hall and stood around Minerva's chair.

"You know Headmaster," Rolanda began and Albus turned. "It would be quite embarrassing if Hogwarts didn't have any volunteers to dance."

"Hooch..." Minerva said in a dangerously low voice. Rolanda smiled.

"Perhaps you and Professor McGonagall can demonstrate, especially for we staff members who are clueless at dancing."

Minerva saw the look Albus got on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. She sighed and stood up. The Hogwarts students (minus Slytherin) began cheering alone with the staff. Minerva took off her outer robe and headed down to stand next to Albus. Annie smiled as her mother approached him.

"It iz a zimple waltz," Madam Maxime explained. Everybody watched as Albus and Minerva began to dance. Albus held her close as they spun. Annie was standing near a group of Slytherin girls as they watched them dance with snobby looks on their faces.

"They're totally doing it." one sneered to the other. The other nodded. Annie raised her eyebrows. She continued to listen in.

"My oldest sister told me that she heard rumors she was even doing it with him when she was his student."

A Slytherin boy snorted, "Whore."

Annie frowned. Her frown then turned into a smile when she heard the boy jump up and cry out in pain. She put a pinching charm on the bench and moments later girls jumped up doing the same as the boy. Andrei then took her hand and they headed out to waltz along side her parents and Olivia with her partner. Soon enough, the rest of the students were practicing alongside them. When the clock struck two o'clock, the meeting was over. Minerva moved to retrieve her robes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Poppy looking at her. Poppy pulled Minerva aside and Minerva frowned at the action.

"Poppy, what is it?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I find it rather... strange that Miss. May is wearing robes very similar to your old robes from school."

Minerva frowned and looked past Poppy, trying to throw her friend off, and to see if she could see Annie.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Yes that is strange, but I'm sure they make many of the same style robe."

Poppy studied Minerva, but couldn't see anything. Finally, Poppy sighed and walked away. Minerva let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Having had enough of students, she transfigured into her cat form and snuck out of the Great Hall. She made it to her quarters, ones she rarely stayed in, and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes briefly until she heard a meow. She looked down and saw a Tabby cat at the foot of the couch. Now she knew who this tabby cat was. The cat jumped and transfigured into Annie. Annie sat down next to Minerva on the couch and just looked at her. Soon, a tear rolled down Minerva's face. She tried to brush it away quickly, but Annie saw it.

"Why are you crying?" Annie asked softly. Minerva looked at her.

"I just still can't believe that you're alive. After everything Albus and I went through... you're here. Sitting on my couch."

Annie took her mother's hand and squeezed it. Annie sensing she should speak, came up with a question that seemed random to Minerva.

"When did you and Albus start dating?"

Minerva looked at Annie and then smiled back at the memory. "About... twenty five years ago."

Annie nodded and relaxed onto the couch. "It's not really a random question in my head," Annie began. "I overheard some Slytherin girls talking as you danced."

Minerva raised her eyebrows and relaxed back onto the couch like Annie had done. "Oh?"

"Something along the lines of you and Albus... 'are totally doing it' and that you were 'doing it' when you were his student."

Minerva just smiled and laughed.

"It's not like I haven't heard that before, but to put your mind at ease we were not 'doing it' when I was his student. That didn't happen for another three years after I graduated."

Annie smiled. It did put her mind at ease a tiny bit.

"So, I mean I understand you are giving me space but I want answers as much as you do. Plus, it is kind of hard being away from my biological parents after discovering them."

Minerva gave a soft smile.

"I feel the same way, and I can't even imagine how Albus feels. However, we have talked a little bit on the matter. He wants to sit down with Madam Maxime and talk about the... situation. He trusts her and so do I. He doesn't want to make any rash moves without your approval of course."

Annie smiled.

"Well, if I still know any part of the ... person who kidnapped me... it is she'll come and put up a fight. She didn't want me coming here in the first place and now I understand why."

Minerva nodded.

"Albus put up defenses around the school to prepare."

Annie nodded, but didn't answer. She stood up.

"This evening is the Hogsmeade visit correct?" Annie asked. Minerva nodded. "Would you like to go for something to eat? I have no problem with all the rumors people start... it's okay if you don't I just thought..."

Minerva waved her wand and her robes appeared. She stood and put them on. Annie smiled.

"Shall we?" Minerva asked. Annie nodded and headed out the door with Minerva at her heels.


	19. Chapter 19

Annie and Minerva headed down the Grand Staircase when they saw Albus coming towards them. He looked at them, all bundled up to go out.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked. He was hoping it wasn't Hogsmeade.

"Hogsmeade, why?" Minerva asked and raised her eyebrows. Albus got a look on his face that worried Minerva.

"I haven't sealed off Hogsmeade yet like the castle for Annie's protection…." He said softly and worried. Annie looked at him and her heart broke at his worry. She stepped up and said,

"It's okay. We don't have to go today."

Minerva looked at Annie. She saw a bit of disappoint, but also saw Annie understood. She smiled.

"Thank you." Albus said with a breath of relief. They stood there for a moment in silence. Annie realized she should probably get back to the ladies.

"I probably should head back," Annie said with disappointment and made a move to leave when Albus left.

"Wait," he said and grabbed her arm softly. "Has Minerva told you that I want to talk with Madam Maxime?"

Annie nodded. "Yes. However, if we tell her what will that do? The girls will still be wondering why I'm never around. Quite frankly the only one I trust is Olivia and she already knows," Albus and Minerva looked at her with wide eyes. "She found out on her own."

Albus sighed.

"She makes a good point Albus," Minerva said softly and stroked his arm. "Perhaps you should go back Annie."

Annie nodded and headed down the Grand Staircase. Minerva then took Albus back to her rooms and sat on the couch with him.

"She's a smart girl." He said with sadness. He didn't like having to hide she was his daughter, but they had no choice. Minerva leant in and kissed his cheek.

"I still want to talk with Madam Maxime. I trust her and I want Annie safe." Albus said firmly. Minerva smiled at his protective nature.

"Yes, but so far they haven't made any moves to get her back." Minerva pointed out. Albus nodded.

"And that is what concerns me. The more time that passes by, the larger a plan could be."

Minerva frowned.

"Albus…. Who do you think took her?"

Albus turned and looked Minerva in the eyes. Minerva feared she already knew the answer. She looked away and stood up.

"You and I both know he is still out to get me and he still has friends out there even if he is in prison."

Minerva had a tear roll down her face. Just the thought of them taking Ariana… well Annie makes her cry. Albus stood up and brought her into his embrace.

"She is such a sweet girl…" she whispered. Albus nodded.

"She gets it from you my dear."

Minerva smiled. They stayed like that for quite some time, just holding each other.

* * *

><p>Annie and Olivia were walking into dinner when Jacob and Max came towards them. They smiled.<p>

"Good evening ladies." Jacob said. Annie smiled.

"Good evening gentlemen." Olivia said back. Jacob looked at Annie in her green robes.

"I like you in green," Jacob said as they walked down to find seats at the Gryffindor table. "It seems to suit you more than blue."

Annie smiled. She couldn't agree more with that statement.

"I happen to agree."

"So I was wondering…" Jacob said and stopped walking with Olivia and Max. Annie raised her eyebrows. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

Annie smiled. Inside, she was hoping he would ask her.

"I would love to be your date."

Jacob grew a grin on his face. He held out his arm and she took it as they continued down to find their seats. Annie took a seat next to Olivia while Jacob quickly hopped the table to sit across from Annie.

"Max just asked me to the ball!" Olivia whispered to her with excitement. Annie smiled.

"And Jacob just asked me1"

Olivia smiled. Dinner was very nice. However, Annie knew she needed to find a dress. She had packed one, but to be honest she wasn't thrilled with it. Perhaps Minerva would help her find one. Right now, she still didn't know what to call Albus and Minerva. Well, it would be easier calling Albus 'father' than it is calling Minerva 'mother'. Annie was making progress though.


	20. Chapter 20

"He has secured the castle I'm afraid."

"There must be a way in. What about Hogsmeade?"  
>"Secured it last night."<p>

The woman growled and threw her glass at the wall.

"There is one thing we could do…."

The woman looked up.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"A dragon?" Annie said in a loud whisper. Jacob covered her mouth and moved her to another part of the library. When he let go, Annie was still in shock. "Are you sure that is the next task?"<p>

Jacob nodded.

"My uncle wrote to me to tell me he has to bring them over from Romania."

Annie couldn't believe it. Dragons. She was not a fan of them.

"Thank you for the warning." Annie said eventually with a small smile. Jacob smiled back. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Jacob leant down and brushed his lips against hers until Annie heard familiar footsteps coming towards the transfiguration section. Annie turned and saw Minerva standing there. Jacob immediately pulled away. Annie blushed and Jacob coughed uncomfortably.

"Hello… professor." Jacob said. Minerva raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hello, aren't you supposed to be heading to Potions?"

Jacob's eyes went wide and looked at his watch. He quickly said goodbye to Annie and raced off. Annie slowly met Minerva's eyes and saw Minerva had a small smile on her lips. Annie blushed as Minerva moved to a bookshelf to look for a particular book.

"At least you didn't pick a Slytherin," Minerva said to break the silence. Annie gave a small laugh. "Is he taking you to the ball?"

Annie nodded. "If I can find anything to wear. I hate the dress I bought."

Minerva grabbed the two books she wanted and turned to face Annie. Minerva bit her lip wondering if she should do what she is about to do.

"Over the years I've gone to many events and have accumulated many dresses. If you want you can look through some of mine. You look to be about the same size as I was at your age."

Annie's face grew a huge smile. She looked around and saw nobody was around and then moved to Minerva and hugged her. Minerva was shocked for a moment, but eventually returned the hug. When Annie pulled away she was still smiling.

"I would love that thank you so much! When?"

Minerva looked around to find a clock. "I don't have a class for another two hours. If you have time now…"

"Yes I am free!"

Minerva smiled. She then moved closer to Annie. "You remember where Albus took you to get to his office?" she asked. Annie nodded. "The password is sherbet lemon. Do not be seen."

Annie nodded and Minerva was off in a flash. Annie smiled. She knew how to roam the halls undetected.

* * *

><p>Annie made it to the eagle without anyone seeing her or knowing it was she, but then again she was in her cat form. She was about to transfigure back when someone picked her up. She struggled until she realized it was Minerva holding her. Her struggling turned into purring. Minerva smiled and spoke the password. When she reached the top of the stairs, Minerva let Annie jump back into her human form. Annie turned to face Minerva with a smile.<p>

"How long have you been an animagus?" Minerva asked as they moved to the door to enter Albus's office.

"Two years."

Minerva stopped at the door and her eyes went wide at Annie.

"How… was this on your own?"

Annie nodded.

"Only Olivia and you know I'm one. I was bored one summer and my mum…" she said when she trailed. She took a deep breath. "I wasn't allowed outside much so I became an animagus and at night I would sneak out."

Minerva's heart broke at the change in Annie's voice. She had to change the subject fast.

"So, I have about ten dresses you can try on."

Annie smiled and Minerva opened the door. They continued chatting until Minerva stopped dead in her tracks. Annie turned and gasped. Albus was sitting at his desk and Madam Maxime was sitting across from him. They had been discussing the next task when Minerva and Annie had walked in. Madam Maxime frowned. Annie was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Miss. May, what are you doing here?"

Minerva met Albus's eyes and he sadly nodded. Annie caught the glance and looked at Minerva.

"Olympe," Albus said and Madam Maxime turned back to Albus. "We need to talk."

Annie was now very uncomfortable. She didn't know where to go. Albus waved his wand and two new seats appeared on his side of the desk. Minerva looked at Annie and Annie gave a small nod. Minerva took her hand and led her over to the chairs. Annie sat down in between Minerva and Albus. Madam Maxime frowned.

"What iz going on?" she asked. Annie looked at the floor. Minerva squeezed her hand as Albus spoke up.

"We've known each other for a long time Olympe and so I want to be able to trust you with this information."

Madam Maxime nodded. "What iz going on Albus?"

Albus took a deep breath.

"You remember nearly seventeen years ago when Minerva… was pregnant?" he asked. Madam Maxime nodded and her eyes grew a bit wide as if she knew where this was going. "I was the father," Albus spoke. Madam Maxime's eyes went wide and she looked at Minerva, then Annie, and then Albus again. "The nurses at the hospital told us, that our daughter had died. It wasn't until this year, we realized that information to be false."

Madam Maxime looked at Annie and Annie met her eyes.

"She haz your eyez," Madam Maxime said. Annie raised her eyebrows. "Ever since we came here and I look at Albus I get confused az to where I've seen those eyez. How did you figure it out? DNA?"

Albus looked confused until Minerva filled him in. "DNA testing is what muggles use to see if a child is theirs or not and no we didn't do that."

Madam Maxime frowned, "Then how did you figure it out?"

Minerva looked at Albus and then at Annie. Then Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out her necklace and Annie did the same. Now Annie knew she had to speak up.

"Ever since I was two I'd have dreams, more like nightmares, and I could hear voices calling my name… the name they gave me, which was Ariana. Then a flash of green light that killed the nurse who was in the nursery at the time."

"Plus she looks very much like Minerva when she was seventeen," Albus added. Madam Maxime still looked liked she needed a bit of convincing. "I am the only wizard in the Wizarding world whose patronus is an immortal creature. Annie's patronus is a phoenix, like mine."

Before Madam Maxime could speak, Annie spoke first. "I have drawings, my dreams. I have one in particular of two faces looking down at me, but they're a blur."

There was then silence. Madam Maxime was processing it all. Finally she replied,

"So, this is where Annie keeps disappearing off to then? She comes to you two?"

Albus nodded. "Well this changes a lot."

"Nobody else besides her friend, Olivia, knows of this information." Albus stated. Madam Maxime nodded.

"Well, it doez explain a lot. I waz prepared to question Annie to her whereabouts lately, but I can see she has a good excuse," she says and looks at Annie. Annie stared back for a moment before her gaze dropped to the floor. "So, what do you want to happen now, Albus?"

Albus looked at Minerva and Annie before looking back at Madam Maxime.

"Whatever Annie is comfortable with."

Annie didn't know what she would be comfortable with. She was fine with how things were right now, but with Madam Maxime knowing it made things a bit more awkward for her. She doesn't know why it does or maybe she does. Right now it is all confusing her. Minerva knew Annie didn't seem to have an answer, so she stepped in and broke the silence,

"They will most likely come after Annie again… I'd rather her in the castle because it has better protection."

Madam Maxime frowned. Minerva didn't mean that as an insult to her carriage.

"Well," Madam Maxime said trying to keep a calm voice. "I understand your situation, however Miz. May still has responsibilitiez with the other ladiez and I made it clear in the beginning of the year that whomever became the champion would not be treated any differently."

Minerva frowned and Annie bit her tongue. It was Albus, who spoke,

"Well that applies to her as a champion, as my daughter I believe that does not apply."

Annie knew she should speak up before Madam Maxime and her father got into a fight.

"What if I remain in the castle during the night, but during the day keep my duties with Beaubaxton?"

Madam Maxime paused to think. Then she nodded.

"Very well, and remember the weekends as well."

Albus frowned.

"What is on the weekends?"

"Saturdays the ladies get up early for magic practicing and what muggles call, exercising." Annie answered. Albus shook his head.

"So I only get to see my daughter at night?"

Annie sighed. He had a point and she did want to see them more. Minerva got a look on her face that looked like she would burst into tears.

"It's like I'm fighting for custody of my own child when I'm not even divorced from the father." She says sadly and walks away and down towards her and Albus's chambers. As hard as this was on Annie, Annie knew it must be twice as hard for Minerva.

At least Annie had grown up with someone she believed to be a mother. Minerva on the other hand, has been living these past seventeen years thinking her daughter was dead.

"Madam Maxime," Annie said and stood up and interrupted the fighting between her father and Maxime. They stopped and looked at her. "I've been living my whole life thinking the mother I had was my real mother and that my father was dead. Min… my mother has been living seventeen years of her life thinking I was dead. I know as policy I have to continue to fulfill my duties with the other ladies, but besides that I am of age and I can decide where I spend my time," Annie said boldly. Madam Maxime raised her eyebrows and Albus smiled when Annie said mother instead of Minerva. "And I chose to be with them. If they do come after me then I don't have much freedom time left and I'd rather spend it getting to know my birth parents."

And after her speech, Annie turned and headed into the back where Minerva had gone. She left Madam Maxime thinking about what she had said and a broad smile on Albus.


	21. Chapter 21

Annie sat on her bed and put the finishing touches to her makeup on. Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball. She had chosen one of her mother's green dresses to wear and had her hair in a tight bun with a few strands going down the side of her face. The carriage door opened and Madam Maxime appeared. Annie stood, put her shoes on, and then followed Madam Maxime out. It was only them walking to the castle and for a bit it was silent.

"I zee so much of your mother in you now that I think about it," Madam Maxime finally says. Annie looks up at her, but Madam Maxime continues to look forward. "I can recall the young Minerva quite clearly, so full of energy, power, and a good heart. Now that I think back on your yearz, I see that zame girl."

Annie didn't know what to say to that. She blushed a bit and they continued walking to the castle. They reached the castle and parted ways. Annie found Jacob and a professor lined up the champions.

"You look beautiful." Jacob says and kisses her hand. Annie smiled and linked her arm with his. Annie took a deep breath as the doors opened and Jacob led her through. Everyone clapped for them as they walked in. Annie spotted her parents and observed them. Minerva, like Annie, was wearing a green dress but had her hair down. Albus was in blue robes that also had streams of silver. It nearly matched his grayish white beard. She looked away and to Jacob when they reached the center of the hall. The music began and they danced. Annie couldn't help but smile as they twirled around on the dancefloor. As the dancefloor grew crowded Jacob brought her closer. Although, something didn't feel quite right to Annie; it wasn't Jacob, but the atmosphere around her. She saw a couple members of the press and then there was the band, but she had a strange feeling. She brushed it away as the music went from classic to rock and continued to have fun.

Meanwhile, off the dancefloor and at the staff table Albus was sitting with the same strange feeling as Annie. Everybody else was chatting away and that's when Minerva noticed something wrong with Albus because he wasn't talking. She put a hand on his arm,

"Albus, what is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing dear."

He then saw Annie and Jacob appear from the crowd, having a good time, and going to the punch bowl. That's when it hit him. He quickly moved from the table and to his daughter. Before Annie or Jacob could take a sip Albus took their glasses. Jacob frowned and Annie almost said "dad". Minerva appeared at his side.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is it?" she asks. Annie knows it was a show for Jacob. Albus took out his wand and mumbled something. The punch then turned green and his eyes widened.

"This punch has been as the muggles would say, spiked. Jacob, please get the nurse."

Jacob nodded and raced off to the staff table. Annie had a look of horror on her face.

"It was meant for me, wasn't it?" she asks. Albus and Minerva did not have time to answer because Jacob returned with Poppy. Poppy examined the punch and her eyes widened.

"We must find out if anybody else has drank this, it is meant to paralyze the body for unbearable pain until the person is begging for death." Poppy says. This time, without thinking, Minerva grabbed Annie and brought her close. Jacob frowned, but said nothing. Minerva realized what she had done and let go, but kept Annie close.

"How do we survey the crowd without panic breaking loose?" Minerva asks. She looks out at all the students enjoying themselves. "How much time, Poppy?"

Poppy bites her lip, "Ten minutes maybe less. I must run for the antidote."

Albus shook his head and told Poppy to stay. He waved his wand and then turned to the crowd. Annie watched her father with wide eyes as he said something and pointed his wand to the crowd. Minerva and Annie watched as he did something and only someone looking closely would see a clear liquid flow through the crowd.

"Is there a problem over here?" a squeaky and annoying voice asked. Minerva bit her tongue and turned to see Melinda had wandered over here.

"Everything is fine Miss. Skeeter." Minerva answers with a cold shoulder. Albus put his wand away and nodded at Poppy. Whatever Albus had done, he administered the potion to everyone.

"I have a question for you Minerva," Melina began. Annie and Jacob were about to walk away when Melinda stopped Annie. "Oh Miss. May, I have one for you, too."

Fear struck Minerva's eyes and Albus saw it.

"Hey Annie, I'm going to go get us some food. I'll be back." Jacob said with a frown and walked away. Melinda had a nice smile on her face.

"I couldn't help but notice the fuss over here and then I see you, Minerva, taking hold of the Beaubaxton champion in what looked to be a protective embrace."

Minerva frowned and Albus could see her walls going up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Minerva answers. Melinda smiles and walks around Annie and Minerva.

"I have picture proof, now I can't help but wonder about other things," Melinda says. "Perhaps the Phoenix necklaces you both have or the resemblances between the two of you."

"You're mad." Annie said. Minerva flashed Annie a look and Albus did the same. Melinda just laughed. What they didn't realize was that the music had died down and the dessert was going to be served. Students and staff began to watch the encounter.

"Am I? If my memory serves me correct it is your birthday… isn't it Miss. May?" Melinda asks. Annie doesn't answer and Melinda takes it as a yes. "Christmas Eve like a child born seventeen years ago! Your daughter!" Melinda yells and points at Minerva. Albus notices people are now watching and whispering and knows this needs to end.

"Enough Melinda!" Albus says angrily. "You are walking on a thin line."

"I'm just bringing to light what others are thinking Professor!" Melinda says. Annie rolls her eyes and walks away to find Olivia, but she knows everyone is watching her and staring.

"Enough!" Minerva yells and is very tempted to pull out her wand. Melinda just gives her sneering smile.

"Pity," Melinda says and takes a step back from Minerva. "At least it has been brought to light and it might explain why Ariana has the powers she has."

Minerva, Albus, and Annie caught what Melinda had done there and Annie stopped dead in her tracks. Now the whole room was watching and whispering. Melinda took her camera and headed towards the door with people watching her, too. Annie turned and watched Melinda leave. Annie knew she still had the photo. She took her wand out and with a flick; she fired a spell and hit the camera. It dissolved and Melinda screamed. Annie gave a small smile and watched Melinda storm away. The whole hall was silent and Minerva had tears coming down her face. Poppy put an arm around Minerva for comfort. The staff then ordered the band to continue on and soon the schools were back having fun; however there were still conversations of what just happened floating around. The minister came over to Minerva and apologized for Melinda and assured her that it would all be handled. Annie was standing alone near a table still in shock. Olivia made her way over, but didn't say anything for a little while. Annie watched Minerva and Poppy and then her eyes drifted to Albus. He was standing next to them with Slughorn.

"You know," Olivia began. Annie turned her gaze and looked at her friend. "I know the world can't know your father, but remind me again why the world can't know your mother?"

Annie sighs. "It's not my call to make." She says and sits down. So much for a happy birthday. Olivia shakes her head.

"Minerva can't be comforted by your father right now, you're the next best thing for her."

Annie looks up and sees Minerva walking out of the hall with Poppy. Jacob approaches her and Olivia, but Annie doesn't stay. She races off and out of the hall to find her mother. She finds her and Poppy heading towards the Grand Staircase.

"Mom!" Annie yells. Her necklace begins to warm up and turn red. The same for Minerva. Poppy gasped as Minerva turned and looked at Annie. Annie comes closer and then hugs Minerva. Minerva doesn't respond for a moment because of shock, but soon returns the hug just as tight and full of love. Poppy watches with a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you." Annie whispers to Minerva.

"I love you, too," Minerva says and kisses Annie's cheek. They both smile and Minerva hugs her again. "Happy Birthday."


	22. Chapter 22

Minerva brought Annie and Poppy back to her quarters instead of Albus's. Poppy was speechless the entire walk up and for some time they sat in the living room of Minerva's quarters. Poppy sat in an armchair and observed the two of them as they prepared tea. She knew something was strange about Annie, however this hit her completely. Annie handed Poppy a cup of tea and then sat down on the couch with Minerva. Poppy was lost for words so she just smiled. Annie blushed, but returned the smile.

"I believe in God now," Poppy eventually says. Minerva frowns and Annie looks confused. "He gave her back to you. How long have you known?"

And so Annie and Minerva began to explain their story to Poppy. While they were explaining upstairs, Albus had a mess to deal with downstairs at the ball. The Minister pulled him off to the side to discuss what just happened.

"Albus, does what Melinda claim have any truth to it?" he asks. Albus sighs.

"Even if I did know the answer to that question do you think now is the right time?"

The minister nodded and pulled Albus out of the hall and to the stairs.

"Knowing her this will be on print tomorrow and you need to be prepared for this, more importantly Ms. McGonagall needs to be prepared because everything that happened seventeen years ago is about to be thrown right back at her."

Albus knew the Minister had truth behind what he was saying. However, this time it was different because Annie was alive and was in fact their daughter. Albus knew he would be attacked as well for questions on who the father is. This time he has nowhere to hide; none of them have a place to hide. The only people who knew he was the father besides Annie and Minerva were Olivia and Poppy. Albus looked at the minister and then realized he hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"I will talk with Minerva, she is a strong witch. I'm sure she can handle it."

The Minister looked at Albus and felt something was off with his old friend,

"Albus, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Albus frowned and shook his head, "Of course not, is there something you would like to tell me?"

The Minister looked Albus in the eyes and then eventually sighed while shaking his head. Without another word, the Minister walked back into the Yule Ball. Albus immediately aparated to his chambers. He sat down at his desk and put his hands on his head. Fawkes landed next to him and nuzzled at Albus's hand.

"Oh Fawkes what do I do?"

* * *

><p>Annie was planning on staying in the castle tonight. She knew she and her parents needed to talk about what would happen next. Once Poppy was gone, they used the floo network and went to Albus's office. Minerva brought Annie to their private quarters and went through her closet until she found a nightgown Annie could wear. When Annie exited the bathroom after changing she found her parents in the sitting room on the couch. Minerva gave a small smile. Annie sat down in the armchair next to the couch.<p>

"So what happens now?" Annie asks in a faint voice. Albus leans forward a bit and looks at Annie.

"Well, it is for you to decide. It is your choice whether the world knows you are Minerva's daughter," Annie frowned when he didn't say 'our' daughter. Albus saw the look flash across her face. "Annie, the world cannot know I am your father because it will put you and your mother in grave danger. I have enemies who will stop at nothing to hurt me, please understand this."

Annie eyes softened and she looked away and at the fire. "And what will happen if we keep it a secret. Be honest." She says in almost a whisper.

Albus looks at Minerva and Minerva is the one who speaks this time,

"Nothing between us will change however I will most likely be attacked again as to what happened seventeen years ago, why people think you're my daughter, and more."

Annie couldn't bare the thought of Minerva going through all of that again. Annie already had her mind made up when she walked into the room, but saying it made it real and making it real scared her.

"I don't want to talk to any reporters," she says after a while. "I want to go about my business, but I don't want to hide the fact that you are my mother, my real mother."

Minerva's eyes began to water and she smiled at Annie. Albus smiled as well and grasped Minerva's hand. Annie smiled at her mother's happiness. Albus then waved his wand and a birthday present came flying into the room. With everything going on, she had completely forgotten about her birthday. Annie smiled at the sherbet lemon theme wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday." Albus says. Annie smiles and begins to remove the wrapping paper. Her eyes went wide when she saw the latest model broomstick in the box along with her favourite candy. Another box then appeared next to her.

"Oh this is so much, how can I thank you?" Annie asks with a smile as she begins to open the next box. There were two sets of emerald green robes in there. "These are lovely and beautiful!" Underneath was also an emerald green flying uniform.

"I do hope you like the colour," Albus says. Minerva smiles when Annie's head nods fast. "The flying union should come in handy for the next challenge however, you didn't get it from us." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Annie stands up and hugs her parents, "Thank you for everything."

Albus stands up and places his hands on the side of her face before kissing her forehead. "We have seventeen years to make up for. Speaking of the challenge, you are no doubt prepared right? This is the first time we have dragons."

Annie sits back down next to her mother while Albus stands. "Yes, though I may make adjustments now that I have the broom. Should you be helping me? I am the Beaubaxton champion."

Minerva puts an arm around Annie, "You're our daughter first. Unless you don't want help from the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Albus and Annie smile and Albus adds, "And may I say the most powerful witch of her age."

Minerva blushed and looked away from him. They spent only a few more minutes talking before retiring to bed. Albus had created a temporary bed in the living room until he was able to fix up something more permanent. Of course her real home over the summer would be at McGonagall manor, the manor Minerva inherited after her parents died. Annie settled herself in her bed, but didn't sleep right away. Tomorrow was Christmas, a Christmas she would never forget.


	23. Chapter 23

Annie knew everybody was talking about her. Part of her wish they wouldn't, especially since it is Christmas, but no the less she didn't care about what they were saying. She and Olivia were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and exchanging gifts. Olivia got Annie a new transfiguration book that just hit the shelves last week and Annie got Olivia the earrings she liked when they went to Hogsmeade. It wasn't long before Jacob and Max approached. For a moment, Annie was afraid Jacob would treat her differently, but Jacob sat right down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy Christmas," he says softly and kisses her cheek. "I have something for you."

Annie smiles, "Oh Jacob you didn't have to! I only bought something for Olivia I feel bad."

Jacob smiled, "You're enough now open it!"

Annie smiled and opened the box to find a ring inside. Annie gasped as she pulled it out and observed it. It had an emerald in the middle with a silver finishing around it.

"Oh Jacob this is beautiful!"

Jacob smiled and placed it on her finger for her, "Glad I got the size right."

Annie hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me later this afternoon before dinner?" he asks softly. Annie bites her tongue. Hogsmeade would be filled with wizards from all over, but she couldn't say no. She nodded with a smile. Jacob smiled back and then they turned their attention back to Olivia and Max.

* * *

><p>Annie was sitting on a bench in the transfiguration courtyard with her new book and reading peacefully. She had a charm on her jacket to keep her warm and the same charm on her boots. She glances at her hand and can't help but smile at the ring. Annie thought the gift was very generous, but she and Jacob hadn't said what they were exactly to each other yet.<p>

It was surprisingly quiet in the transfiguration courtyard. A couple students would pass here and there, but mainly everybody stayed indoors.

Nobody had asked or harassed her about the events that took place in the Great Hall last night and Annie was thankful for that. She knew they were still talking, but if someone asked Annie she wouldn't know how to respond. She hates that her mother would have to go through all the same press as last year if they remained silent and Annie wasn't sure she could allow that to happen. Annie sighed and packed up her stuff. She was due to meet Jacob soon to go to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>When Jacob first met up with Annie, he immediately grabbed her hand as they walked through the village together. The visited Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, basically every store they saw. The afternoon was going smoothly and at one point Annie saw Olivia walking along with Max, who was holding her hand. They met up and walked along together. It wasn't until they walked past the Three Broomsticks again that things went south. Annie saw Minerva with Poppy coming out of the Three Broomsticks and they did not look happy and soon Annie knew why. Melinda came out behind them with a couple other reporters barking questions at her, questions Minerva refused to answer. Annie was yet to be spotted by them.<p>

"What part of leave Minerva alone don't you understand you bloody idiot!" Poppy sneered.

"Questions need to be answered!" one unknown reporter yelled.

"Questions that are none of your damn business!" Poppy yelled back.

Annie's heart hurt at the look on Minerva's face; she was strong, but her eyes said otherwise. She didn't deserve this on Christmas. She then saw Albus and a couple other teachers walk over to aid Poppy in getting rid of the reporters.

"It's so sad," Annie heard someone behind her say. She looked behind her and saw many people were watching the scene in front of her. Then she saw who had spoken before. It was a second year Hufflepuff student. "It's Christmas and she has to spend it hiding from press and mourning her daughter's loss."

Annie looked back at Minerva with sad eyes and Jacob saw the look she was giving Minerva. That's when he realized it was true, Annie was her daughter. He didn't say anything though. He was curious if Annie would do anything.

"If I see you on Hogwarts grounds or Hogsmeade I will personally see to it that a wall is put up to shield you from entering!" Albus yelled at the reporters. They, of course, took notes as they ran away. Albus then turned and comforted Minerva in a professional manner.

"Annie," Olivia said softly. Annie turned and looked at Olivia. "Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice."

Annie looked down at her blue robes and took off her blue hat. She then looked up at Minerva and Poppy heading back to the castle.

"Then why do I feel like a coward?"

Jacob and Max's eyes go wide as they realize what is going on. Olivia motions for them to stay silent. Jacob takes Annie's hand.

"I know a place where you can think."

Jacob and Max brought the ladies to what looks to be a two floor shack out in the woods.

"Max, what is this place?"

Max smiles, "Jacob and I started building this our first year at Hogwarts. We wanted it to be a tree house, but somehow we ended up with this. Jacob, being the genius he is, placed an enchantment on it so only we and whoever we want to see it can see it. We plan to reveal it before we leave, leaving it a mystery as to who built it."

They led the ladies in and the ladies took a seat on the couch. The guys sat in arm chairs on the other side of the coffee table.

"So…" Jacob says and folds his hands together. "It's…."

"Yes," Annie says before he can ask. "I am her daughter."

"Wicked!" Max says with a grin. Jacob smiles.

"And your father?"

Annie shrugs, "She hasn't told me and for now I respect her decision."

The boys nod, "We completely understand and promise not to say a word to anybody until you're ready." Jacob says with sincere. Annie smiles a bit, but it fades.

"I want to tell everybody because I hate seeing her in so much pain."

"So, who have you been with this whole time?" Max asks. Annie shakes her head.

"A woman I once called mother, but she kidnapped me after I was born…. I vaguely remember."

"But you haven't like had it tested or something?" Jacob asks. "My dad is a doctor for our people and muggles and from what I gather there is something called a DNA test."

Annie looked down at her hands, "I know I am, but I can't tell you how I know."

They sat in silence, but not an awkward silence.

"Do you love her?" Max asks after a while. Annie looks up,

"Of course I do. I know I haven't known her long, but part of me feels like I have."

"But not enough to stop her pain?"

"What.. no of course not!" Annie snaps. Max smiles.

"Then you just answered your question. Now I believe there is food out soon!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, the students were allowed to walk about the castle as a Christmas treat and celebrate appropriately in courtyards and such. Hogwarts also invited the two other schools to join them. Max, Olivia, Jacob, and Annie were heading to the Transfiguration courtyard. It was beautifully lit with music playing and a couple of snow free benches to sit on. Annie chose this one for a reason. In the corner on the bench, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus sat talking amongst themselves while supervising.<p>

Annie danced with Jacob for a bit before breaking away and walking over to the bench. Minerva watched her with wide and questioning eyes as Annie sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful night." Annie says as she looks up at the stars. Minerva nods. Annie then rests her head on Minerva's shoulder as she looks up at the sky.

"Annie…" Minerva goes on, noticing that some students are looking at them.

"Yes?" she asks and looks at her mother. Minerva can see it in her eyes that this is what she wants. She smiles and hugs Annie.

"Yes, it is a beautiful night."

* * *

><p>Just as Annie suspected, her and Minerva were splashed across the front pages of every newspaper in the Wizarding World the following day. There were pictures from when the press attacked Minerva in Hogsmeade, there was a picture of her as a student at Beaubaxton, and then last night someone took a picture of them on the bench. Annie didn't care and she got dressed and headed up to the castle. Olivia smiled as her friend walked proudly and didn't let stares bother her. Annie smiled when she saw Jacob and Max. Jacob and Max were smiling back at her.<p>

"Congrats, you're on the front of every page!" Max teased and Olivia punched him. Annie laughed,

"Does my mother have a class right now?"

Jacob shakes his head, "Not until this afternoon."

Annie then saw Poppy and Poppy waved at her so Annie walked over. "Good morning Madam Pomfrey!"

Poppy smiled, "It's Poppy to you, your mother named my your godmother before you were born and she wishes for it to remain."

Annie smiled, "Very well Poppy, speaking of my mother have you seen her?"

Poppy nodded, "She is in a meeting with the heads of the houses and Professor Dumbledore right now, but she wishes to see you at lunch."

Annie nodded and Poppy excused herself so she returned to Olivia, Max, and Jacob.

"So Liv here tells me you're pretty good on a broom." Max says. Annie can sense a challenge and smirks,

"The best in my school."

Max put his hands up and stepped back, "Well then I challenge you to a flying contest! You and Liv versus me and Jacob."

Annie met Jacob's eyes and he grinned, "Very well your challenge has been accepted!"

Max grinned and made a fist, "You're going down!"

"When is this challenge?" Annie asks as they begin up the Grand Staircase.

"Well we don't have classes today so how about we meet you at the Quidditch pitch in twenty?"

Max held out his hand and Annie shook it. "Game on."

* * *

><p>"You're flyingz with the Hogwartz boys?" one girl asks Annie in the carriage as she and Olivia get ready.<p>

"He challenged Annie and you know Annie, can never back down." Olivia teases.

"You should have it be our Quidditch team verzuz Gryffindor!" the girl says with happiness. Annie pondered and the idea sounded fun so she sent an owl to the boys hoping they would agree. Within two minutes they replied and agreed.

"Suit up!"

* * *

><p>Annie had her new broom and her team behind her as they approached the stands. Her jaw dropped when she saw how many people showed up. Olivia laughed and was ready.<p>

"This has been one hell of a week!"

"Well, so much for a little challenge." Annie says as they all mount their brooms. They kicked off and met the Gryffindor team in the center. It looked like the majority of Hogwarts was here and then Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Annie pondered at the Gryffindor robes. Why have capes? Annie extended her hand and shook Jacob's hand.

"Bring it French." Jacob teased. Annie smirked,

"Don't you remember? I'm British blood!"

And the Quaffle was thrown into the air and Annie snatched it and headed for the hoops. In the corners of her eyes she could see two red brooms approaching. Olivia was in front of her.

"Hey! Drop!"

Olivia smirked and Annie threw the ball at Olivia and then jumped off her broom. The crowd screamed as she went flying and the two red brooms stopped in horror, but just as Annie was going to hit the ground, her broom came right underneath her. The crowd cheered as Olivia scored because everyone was watching Annie fall. Annie and Olivia high fived and Max had his jaw dropped.

"Damn!" he yelled with a smile. He looked over at Jacob, who had a blank expression on his face and looked very pale. Max frowned, but Jacob snapped out of it and the game continued on.

"She takes after you Min," Albus whispers in Minerva's ear. Minerva smiles, she was the best chaser in her class. "Although I don't recall you jumping off your broom in the middle of a game."

Minerva laughed. "If the thought occurred to me I probably would."

"I don't doubt that."

As the game continued clouds began gathering as if it were going to rain. Finally, after about an hour the Beauxbaton's seeker caught the snitch. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons cheered as everyone landed. Annie and Olivia hugged and Max and the other teammates came over to congratulate them.

"Not bad for being French." Max teased. Olivia smiled and Juliet handed the snitch back to them. Annie looked around and found Jacob. She ran and gave him a hug, but he didn't hug back. Annie frowned and pulled away. He was pale and his eyes were red.

"What is it?" she asks softly.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder that masked Annie's scream as she was lifted off the ground and her arms spread out. She couldn't breathe and she felt she was being choked.

"ANNIE!" Olivia screamed and pulled out her wand, but Jacob fired a spell that sent Olivia flying.

"Albus!" Minerva screamed as she looked down to see what was happening. She along with Albus and the other professors raced down to the fields.

"Jacob stop!" Annie cried, but it was no use. Suddenly black ropes appeared and began to tie her up. She watched with fear as Jacob was lifted off the ground as well and a set of black robes and a bright light covered him. When the light disappeared she saw it was no longer Jacob, but another man she had seen when she was a child. Annie closed her eyes and thought back to moments when she was child and she remembered seeing him with who she thought was her mother.

"Annie!" Minerva screamed and fired a spell at the man, but the man took his other hand that wasn't holding Annie up and held it up to Minerva. Minerva stopped in her tracks and screamed as she was lifted up off the ground. The students began screaming and tried to get out of the stands.

"Mum! Stop leave her alone!" Annie screamed as tears came pouring out of her eyes. Albus along with other professors raised their wands to the man.

"Release them now!" Albus roared. "Or I will kill you!"

The man's eyes now glowed red and lifted Annie and Minerva higher.

"A matching set for mother and daughter." the man croaked and made fists with his hands. Annie felt her insides being squeezed as did Minerva. Minerva looked at her daughter and then closed her eyes. Suddenly Annie felt her necklace burn and light erupted from it. The man yelled out in pain as the hand that was holding Annie began to burn and he released Annie. Annie went straight to the ground. Albus casted a spell with one hand that would prevent Annie from falling hard.

However, the man would not release Minerva so Albus fired a spell at the man, but despite his injured hand he deflected it. Annie reached for her wand and ran over to where her mother was floating. The man squeezed his hand again and Minerva cried out.

"Stop! It's me you want! Take me and leave her alone!" Annie screamed in anger. Suddenly a light erupted from Minerva's necklace and the man yelled in pain as his other hand began to burn. Albus raced over to Minerva and caught her before she hit the ground. The other professors surrounded the man and prevented him from going anywhere by tying a rope around him.

Annie raced over to her parents and saw Minerva was unconscious in Albus's arms. Poppy was racing over.

"I want you to take these two to the Hospital Wing immediately." Albus demanded. Poppy conjured a gurney for Minerva and Albus carefully placed her down.

"What on bloody earth just happened?" Poppy asked. Albus shook his head.

"I will have answers after I talk with this man."

"He is a friend of… the woman I thought was my mother," Annie answers. Albus snapped his head and looked at Annie. "He used to come over for dinner sometimes."

Albus ran a hand down Annie's arm, "Go with your mother. I need to be sure you are both okay."

Annie nodded and began walking back to the castle with Poppy and her mother on the gurney. Annie could hardly breathe as her mind tried processing the last couple minutes.

* * *

><p>Albus and Madam Maxime power walked through the halls of Hogwarts as they headed to the Hospital Wing. The news of what had happened was already buzzing around Hogwarts. Albus ordered all students return to their dorms until he figured everything out and located Jacob.<p>

Albus pushed open the doors and saw Annie sitting next to Minerva's bed. Minerva was out cold and was very pale. Poppy approached Albus and Madam Maxime went over to Annie.

"How is she?" Albus asked worriedly. Poppy sighs,

"She used all her powers to save Annie. It's left her very weak and she will remain like that for at least two weeks. I don't know when she will wake, but the forces acted on her also took a toll on her body physically. I've managed to prevent her insides from bursting, but her bones will be weak."

Albus ran a hand through his hair. "And Annie?"

Poppy shook her head, "Her body is younger and with Minerva using everything she had to save her daughter it prevented Annie from being harmed, which left Minerva's body vulnerable and susceptible to all harm."

Albus sat down on a bed and Poppy sat down next to him. "What in Merlin's name is that magic?" he asked himself.

Poppy, knowing Albus has too much in his mind to think properly, spoke softly, "I suspect it was a combination of spells. Where is the man now?"

"The north tower with guards, the dementors will be coming for him. He wouldn't state his name or say what he did with Mr. Jacob. I've got professors searching the grounds for him."

"You think he killed the boy?" Poppy asks in horror. Albus shakes his head.

"I don't know. However, this man knew enough about what is going on here to know Annie is close with Jacob."

"You suspect a mole in the castle?"

Albus nods. "Or Hogsmeade."

Poppy stood up when Madam Maxime walked over. Without speaking, they decided to leave Albus alone with Minerva and Annie. Albus walked over to Annie and she immediately embraced him.

"Please tell me she won't die." Annie whispers. Albus hugs her tighter,

"She won't die. She will be weak for a while though. Poppy doesn't know when she will wake up."

Annie sat back down and Albus conjured a chair to sit next to her.

"How… what…?" Annie tried to ask, but couldn't form a sentence. Albus explained to her everything he told Poppy and when he was finished, Annie's eyes were watering.

"But how could she just… give me her magic?" Annie cries. Albus takes her in his arms and calms her down.

"Your necklace."

Before they could speak any more, Poppy barged back in, "Sorry to interrupt, but they found Jacob. Alive."

Annie and Albus let out a breath of relief. "Where was he?" Albus asks.

"A shack in the woods," Poppy replies. "He was given a sleeping drought, but it was injected into him I would say… last night. I've asked him to be brought to his dorm and I will tend to him there."

Albus looked and saw in Annie's eyes that she was torn on where she should go. She wanted to be sure Jacob was okay, but she also didn't want to leave her mother's side. "Why don't I keep your mother company for a while and you go visit your friend."

Annie nodded and hugged him before she took off with Poppy. When alone, Albus took hold of Minerva's hand. "Please get better soon. We… I need you."


	24. Chapter 24

Annie was in her parent's private quarters when she overheard her father talking with some teachers.

"While Minerva is in the hospital wing we need to find someone to cover her classes. I can cover fourth year to seventh, but I don't have time to cover all classes." she heard her father said.

"I would offer, but I'm booked as well." she heard another teacher say.

"And potions is my strongest, never was it transfiguration." Slughorn says.

A thought then hit Annie and she emerged from the chambers. The teachers raised eyebrows since she was in her mother's outer robe for warmth and emotionally to feel she is still there. She honestly didn't care what the teachers thought.

"What if I taught the younger classes?" Annie asks her father. Albus raises his eyebrows and ponders the thought. "I am the most advance in my year, especially in transfiguration. And I have afternoon classes with Madam Maxime and the younger years are in the morning."

Albus smiled at how much she looked like her mother right now. She had her mother's robes on and her hair up in a messy bun. Albus nodded.

"I will agree to that. It's settled. Thank you Miss. McGonagall."

Annie smiled, "You're welcome professor and thank you for letting me stay the night here for my protection. However, I would like to visit my mother now if you don't mind?"

Albus nodded and stood up, "I will escort you. If we are through here?"

The professors just nodded and shared glances as they looked at Albus and Annie, but they merely smiled and walked out. As they were walking down the halls they made conversation.

"I trust you'll be able to follow your mother's notes. Though at some points I can clearly tell what hour she went to bed."

Annie smiled and linked arms with her father as they walked to the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid she passed that on to me then. I remember when I was younger my professors would ask me to write neat through my entire paper."

They reached the hospital wing and Albus gave the password and the doors opened. They saw Poppy sitting beside Minerva, who had yet to wake up after two days. Poppy smiled when she saw them and stood up.

"You look so much like your mother," Poppy says as she looks at Annie's appearance. "It's like I've gone back in time."

Annie gave a small smile, but it faded when she saw her mother's condition had not improved. She went and took Poppy's seat and took her mother's hand.

"Hi mum," Annie says softly. "I trust Poppy's kept you company," She looked up and saw her father and Poppy conversing. She sighed, but suddenly she felt her mother squeeze her hand. Her eyes go wide. "It's been two days since… well the incident and you'll be happy to know dad has agreed to let me teach some of your classes. I can make sure they're done exactly how you want them."

Minerva squeezed Annie's hand again and by then Albus and Poppy had noticed Annie's shock. They walked over and they all stared at Minerva for a while. After a while, they were beginning to lose hope until,

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Minerva says in a hoarse voice with her eyes closed. Annie smiled as did Poppy and Albus. Minerva slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light.

"How do you feel?" Poppy asks and grabs her clipboard. Minerva sighs,

"Like I won't be able to walk on my own for a while."

Poppy nodded, "Yes when you're ready I will need you to drink a remedy for your leg."

Minerva blinked a couple of times to gather her surroundings and smiled when she saw Albus. He took her hand and kissed it.

"How do you feel in general?" he asks softly.

"Defeated, sore, and a bit hungry."

"Well we're going easy on solids for now since your stomach nearly exploded." Poppy says firmly.

"Thank you for… for saving me." Annie says quietly. Minerva gives a small smile and runs her hand down Annie's cheek.

"I'd do it again if I had to. So, you're taking my classes are you?" she says with a sparkle in her eyes. Annie smiled and looked at Albus.

"She'll be teaching years one through three and I will take four through seven until you are fully recovered and I mean it my dear, fully recovered."

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat up carefully. Annie hid her smile as her parents bickered back and forth.

"Well I will be at that second task Albus, I refuse to miss that broken leg or not," Minerva stated firmly. Annie's eyes went wide, she had completely forgotten that the next task was approaching. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

Annie shrugged and pulled out a newspaper from her, well her mother's robe. Minerva reached for her glasses and took the paper.

**Who is the true Hogwarts champion?**

_After the events that occurred on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry there is no question as to whether or not the Beauxbatons champion, Annie May, is the "deceased" daughter of Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. _

_Of course the real question is who is the Hogwarts staff cheering for now? More importantly who is Albus Dumbledore cheering for? It is no secret by those eyes of Annie May's who her father is. Will he assist his daughter or the Hogwarts champion chosen from the Goblet?_

Minerva frowned as she read through the rest of the article. Albus sighed.

"Annie and I have remained professional for the time being, but do we bother hiding anymore? I didn't want to make any decisions until you awoke."

Minerva knew the minute Albus made a notion that Annie was his daughter the press would go crazy and attack hers and Albus's relationship.

"I'm curious as to who leaked the details about eyes or whether it is that obvious," Minerva says and hands the paper back to Annie. "I'm tired and I need to rest."

Albus nodded and kissed her before Minerva took the potion for her leg and then went back to sleep. Annie stood up and made a motion to go, but then looked back at Minerva. She didn't want to leave her alone tonight so she went to the bed next to hers and sat down.

"I'm going to spend the night here with her and Poppy."

Albus smiled and said his goodnights. Annie tucked herself into the bed and sighed. Life would soon get complicated.

* * *

><p>Annie awoke the next morning and left her mother a note before changing to get ready for her first class. She had to go and look over her mother's notes so she decided to skip breakfast. She went to the classroom and immediately went to work. As she was working she was so focused that she didn't hear someone open the door,<p>

"Excuse me professor I…" someone began but stopped when Annie turned around. "Oh sorry I thought you were Professor McGonagall."

Annie smiled. By the looks of it it was a second year student.

"It's alright, do you need help with something?"

The girl looked shy, but nodded.

"I was just wondering if she could give me extra lessons since I'm struggling but… I guess she is still sick."

Annie shrugged and approached the girl, "I can help you if you want. I'm filling in for her until she is strong enough to teach again," Annie could see the girl was nervous. "Don't worry I don't bite."

The girl smiled a bit and agreed. Annie agreed to help her before dinner tonight and the conversation ended with the girl skipping off. Annie shook her head with a smile and continued her work.

Minerva sighed as she sat in her bed with nothing to do. Her leg was now healed, but she still felt like a trolley hit her and then backed into her. Minerva looked around and didn't see Poppy anywhere so she took her wand and conjured a cane. Carefully, Minerva stood up. For a moment she lost her balance, but regained it quickly. She walked slowly at first and quietly opened the hospital wing door. Not seeing anybody around, she scooted out and began to walk down the hall and towards the clocktower. It was quiet since classes were happening. She carefully walked down the stairs until she reached the courtyard. It was a bit brisk so she waved her wand to have a coat drape her. She settled herself on a bench and made the snow dance. It made her smile a little bit. She sat there for about twenty minutes before standing up to walk back into the castle. She made it to the library and was able to read for a little while until she heard Poppy enter the library and practically yell to the librarian if Minerva was in here. When Poppy saw Minerva she relaxed, but kept the frown.

"And what do you think you are doing out of bed!" Poppy snaps. Minerva rolls her eyes.

"I feel fine I'm not a child!"

"You do realize Albus has been running around the castle looking for you!"

Minerva took her cane and stood up slowly. Poppy went to her side, but Minerva brushed her off.

"I feel fine and refuse to sit around for two weeks," Poppy shook her head and walked beside Minerva. Poppy was going to turn towards the hospital wing, but she knew it was pointless to try. "The longer I sit around the stronger dark forces grow."

"Which is why you need to rest so you have all your strength back," Poppy argues. They turn and head towards the Grand Staircase. Poppy raises her eyebrows. "No large amounts of stairs."

Minerva bit her tongue to hold back her temper, but she obeyed and followed Poppy on a different route.

"How is Annie been today? Tomorrow is a big day." Poppy asks. Minerva nods.

"She will do just fine. Albus has to work to keep the press away however and is having everyone go through a security check before they enter the stadium. And how is Jacob?"

"Annie has visited him and he is doing well. She verified a couple of things to make sure it was him who did certain things."

Minerva stopped and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Poppy frowned, not understanding why Minerva had stopped. "What?"

Minerva and Poppy reached the teachers room and they went inside because it was empty.

"What kind of things?" Minerva questioned. Poppy still frowned until it hit her.

"Oh, no Min nothing like that. He gave her a ring as a Christmas present and he wanted to be sure it was he who gave it to her, which it was."

Minerva's heart rate went down and she relaxed. "Okay," Poppy smirked at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you're just being very mother like that's all."

Before Minerva could respond the doors opened and they saw Albus and Slughorn walk in. Albus glared at Minerva.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Minerva was ready to argue when Poppy stepped in,

"It's all right Albus. The walking actually helped her. She feels a bit better."

Albus narrowed his eyes at Poppy, but let it go for now.

"I must say Minerva I have heard some wonderful compliments about your daughter!" Slughorn says as he makes himself a cup of tea. "The young ones really enjoyed her class today!"

Minerva smiles and sits down with Slughorn. "I had full confidence in her."

"How is she handling everything? With all these realizations and, what is the muggle word? Paparazzi?" he asks as he hands her a cup of tea.

"It's a lot for both of us to take in, but she is a strong girl." Minerva replies. Slughorn smiles and they continue to have small talk while Poppy and Albus talk.

"I worry about her." Albus says quietly. Poppy nods,

"I know, but making her angry will increase her blood pressure and heart rate and could make it worse. For now let's just let her take this at her pace. She knows her limits."

Albus nods, "You're a good friend to her."

Poppy smiles, "And you're a good spouse to her."

* * *

><p>Annie knew people stared at her as she walked by them and she knew they whispered, too. However, it didn't bother her. She was on her way to dinner after she and the student finished practicing her transfiguration. She changed into her blue robes and went into the Great Hall and sat with her school. Annie, Olivia, and Juliet were happily discussing how Annie's first teaching day went when one of the other girls rolled her eyes and snorted. Olivia frowned.<p>

"Can we help you Jeanne?"

"She shouldn'tz be the champion! You no reprezent our school!"

"Hey the Goblet chose her so it must be right!" Olivia snapped. Jeanne rolls her eyes.

"I bet Professor Dumbleydore fixed it! Either way Beaubaxton will receive no honor becauze they will focuz on her stupidz mother and her tragedy!"

"Enough!" Annie yelled.

"Why? You know zhis to be true! You juzt have to have everzything don't you!"

"I said enough!" Annie screams and potatoes go flying at Jeanne. She screams as it covers her.

Madam Maxime walked over and began snapping at them in french.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" she says in a firm voice.

"Annie pense qu'elle est mieux que nous," Jeanne snaps as she wipes food off of her and looks Annie dead in the eye. "parce que ses parents sont des sorciers les plus puissants."

"Vous êtes hors de la ligne!" Olivia yells back. The Great Hall slowly goes quiet as they listen to the fight, even though most don't understand. Annie begins to feel all the eyes on her and begins to feel very uncomfortable. She didn't hear Madam Maxime silence Jeanne and Olivia. Madam Maxime returns to the table and the girls sit down. Annie looks at her food, but she doesn't feel hungry anymore. Dinner eventually finished and Annie walked out of the Great Hall with Olivia.

"Don't listen to her, Annie."

Annie shrugged and looked down. Olivia grabs her arm and makes Annie look at her.

"Tomorrow at the challenge you will prove Jeanne and everyone else wrong."

Annie gives a small smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I'm not going to the Carriage tonight. I don't feel welcome or comfortable."

Olivia sighs.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then. Good night."

Annie watches her walk away. She sighs and begins to walk up the Grand Staircase. She smiles when she sees Jacob carefully coming towards her with a cane to help him walk. She runs up to him and hugs him.

"I thought I would try and make it to dinner, obviously I didn't." he laughs as he hugs her. When he pulls away he sweetly kisses her. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I appreciate the try." she says as she pulls away.

"Madam Pomfrey says I can go back to Gryffindor Tower tonight, which thrills me. She watched me like a hawk."

Annie laughed.

"How do you feel?" she asks as they go up the stairs slowly. She wraps one arm with his as they walk. They make small talk as they walk around. They reach the Headmaster's tower entrance and stop. "Will you be okay?"

Jacob smiles, "Yes Gryffindor Tower isn't far."

She leans in and kisses him goodnight. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She giggles as they slowly back up against the wall. Things began to heat up quickly and Annie feels like her insides are on fire. They suddenly jumped apart when they heard an uncomfortable cough. Annie turned and saw her father awkwardly standing there. Jacob quickly said goodnight to Annie and walked away as fast as he could. Annie could feel her face burn up. Albus takes a deep breath.

"Well at least you didn't pick a Slytherin."

Annie smiled and then started to laugh really hard. Albus smiles and begins to chuckle himself. He gives the password and they start up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about dinner…" Annie says quietly as they go up. Albus nods,

"What exactly sparked that argument?"

Annie tells him the story as they walk into his office and sit down on the couch. Albus shakes her head.

"Your friend Olivia is right, you should not listen to them."

Annie shrugged and looked around.

"Where is mother?"

Before Albus could answer there was a knock at the door and the Minister of Magic walked in.

"Albus I… oh hello Miss. May," he says with a puzzled look on his face. "I would have expected you to be with Professor McGonagall."

Annie stood up, "Professor Dumbledore was just keeping me company."

The Minister frowned and looked at Annie and then at Albus and then back at Annie. He got the look of realization on his face and both Annie and Albus knew he put the pieces together.

"She has your eyes Albus," Annie blushed and Albus stood up. "So what Skeeter was saying is true then?"

"Yes."

They all turned and saw Minerva standing in her night robes with her hair in a bun and her cane in her left hand. The Minister nodded.

"Then why the secret? Surely it wasn't because you were afraid I would fire either of you?"

"Because I have enemies, you know that. It was to protect them," Albus answered firmly. "And to protect Minerva's reputation."

The Minister nods again.

"Then a secret I will keep until you ever decide to tell the wizarding world."

The Minister excused himself and let them be. Minerva slowly walks over to Albus and he wraps his arms around her.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Minerva suggests to Annie. "After all, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Annie smiles and agrees. She walks back to her quarters, but turns back around to look at her parents one last time before bed. She gives a small smile and then goes to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Annie knew she would end up with the most dangerous dragon out of all the dragons there were to choose from; she got the Hungarian Horntail of course. Meanwhile the Hogwarts champion got a little British dragon and Durmstrang got the Chinese Fireball. Annie was the last one to go today so she sat on her little bed in the tent waiting and listening to the others fight. Apparently one used some type of ice and water trick, which meant the ground would be a tad bit mushier for her.

No, she was trying to distract herself. She has to focus. Annie stood up and peeked outside the curtain looking for her mum, but she couldn't see her.

"Who are you looking for?" a familiar voice asks. Annie smiles and turns to see Minerva standing there, with her cane. Annie raced over and gave her a hug.

"I thought Poppy said it was too risky?" Annie asks when she pulls away. Minerva shrugs,

"My daughter is about to battle a dragon, screw it," Annie laughed, but it faded when she heard her dad announce her name. Minerva put a hand on her shoulder, "Worrying won't help you. Just do what you know best."

Annie nodded and gave her one more quick hug before heading down to here entrance. Minerva watches her, but she can feel Poppy watching her.

"She will be okay."

Minerva takes a deep breath, "I know."

* * *

><p>The stands went quiet when Annie stepped out. Annie looked around and smiled a little when she saw Minerva sitting next to Poppy and Albus. <em>"Just do what you know best"<em>

Even though she wasn't in her cat form, she still had perfect hearing and she could hear the dragon was to her left even with the echo. So before the dragon could strike with its tail, Annie was able to dodge it and duck behind a rock. She could feel the rock heat as the Horntail blew on it.

'Okay think think think…'

She had to run again because the tail struck the rock. This time she didn't want to hide. She turned and fired a spell at a rock and it burst. Temporarily, it distracted the dragon and she made a run for the egg when she was suddenly thrown as if something hit her from the left and she went flying into the wall. It took her a moment to get her surroundings, but she couldn't find her wand. The ground was mushy and dark she couldn't feel it. She quickly stood when the dragon came, but she was thrown again, this time under the dragon's legs and into a rock.

Up in the stands, Minerva and the other professors were puzzled.

"I don't think she is doing that…" she heard a coworker whisper to another.

Meanwhile Annie had no other option in her position and she jumped and the crowd screamed when she became a cat. What she didn't realize was that she landed on the dragon's tail not a rock and she found herself running up the back of the dragon.

Minerva suddenly, out of impulse and nervousness, grabbed Albus's hand. He squeezed it as they watched Annie, in her cat form, jump off the dragon when she located her wand. Without turning back into human form, she ran with her wand in her mouth. But she was now lifted off the ground and thrown again… losing her wand in the process.

"Albus, something isn't right…" Minerva says and holds his arm now not caring that some press had their eyes on them. Under the Minister's order, Skeeter was banned from this challenge.

Annie jumped and returned into her form. She looked at the dragon and flashed back to her accident with the potatoes… when she did magic without a wand. Annie slowly lifted her arms and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she flung her hands toward the dragons and the rocks around her went with them. They blocked the dragon from being able to walk over to her and she ran towards the egg again.

"Accio broom!"

She was glad she had these robes that her parents gave her because they gave her more room to jump when her broom came. She continued to fight the dragon for another five minutes and just as she was about to grab the egg she was thrown off her broom. The crowd screamed as Annie landed on the rocks, but this time she didn't get back up; she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>The next time she woke up she was in the hospital wing, it was later that night. She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when she felt the headache.<p>

"Annie," her mother said softly. Annie opened her eyes again and saw Minerva sitting next to her and holding her hand. "How do you feel?"

Annie groaned as she slowly sat up. "Like I was hit by the knight bus. What happened?"

Minerva brushed her hand against Annie's forehead before she spoke, "There were some repellent rocks mixed in with the stadium rocks that somehow changed the gravity around you and prevented you from getting the egg. Your father found them when he ordered everyone to evacuate."

"So there really is someone here trying to kill me…"

Minerva slowly and sadly nodded. "The Minister is considering ending the tournament, but in your father's eyes that won't solve anything."

Annie nodded, "I agree, but I guess that means I'm under protection twenty four seven here now?"

Minerva moved and sat on the bed next to Annie and took her hand, "These attacks have been mild compared to what this person could do. Whoever is doing this still fears getting caught because of your father. As long as he is around you're safe."

Annie looked and saw her mother didn't have her cane. "Where is your cane? Poppy will have a meltdown again."

Minerva stood up with a smile, "My leg has been feeling better and it is easier to walk without the cane. Now, would you like to go to dinner?"

Annie smiled and took her mother's arm as she helped her up. "Who won the challenge?"

Minerva shrugged as they left the hospital wing, "The judges haven't announced anything yet. They're almost considering a rematch because you were treated unfairly."

Annie frowned, "Dad will never agree to that, allowing more people into the castle?"

Minerva nods in agreement and turns into the teacher's room where her house elf was waiting.

"Hello Ms! I have dinner ready for you and Miss!" she said happily. Minerva smiled at her elf, Twinky.

"Thank you Twinky, would you please tell Professor Dumbledore we are here? In case he is wondering?"

Twinky nodded and disappeared a moment later.

"So, what was it like at Beaubaxton?" Minerva asks Annie as they begin eating. Annie looked at her mother with confusion. "I've missed seventeen years of your life, I'm curious about school. After all, Beaubaxton is a very good school."

Annie smiled, "I'll admit it was a bit hard because I always felt out of place, but it made me work harder to prove myself. I was always the best in Transfiguration… now I know why."

Minerva smiled, "It isn't all genes. You have to want it, too. Just like becoming an animagus. Not many fifth year students have ever accomplished that, not even me."

"When did you start?"

Minerva sipped her wine as she smiled, "I showed interest in my sixth year, but Albus didn't think it was safe with me being so young. But he agreed to help me my seventh year only because I threatened to do it myself."

Annie laughed, "Mother… did you know he was more than a professor back then?"

Minerva looked down at her plate and gave a soft smile. "My seventh year is when I… we noticed a certain spark between us. We would practice my animagus after dinner regularly twice a week. Then it turned into more and then weekends. We enjoyed each other's company."

"But you never let it become something more?"

Minerva got a soft look on her face and looked at her plate again. "I knew we both wanted to, but we had reputations and neither of us wanted a student professor scandal."

Annie nods, "I can understand that, it happened at Beaubaxton when I was in my second year. The professor ended up being suspending pending investigation."

Minerva pointed her fork at her, "And that is why it never became anything more while I was a student. But once he came to visit me one summer to offer me the job we both knew our relationship would change."

"Well I'm glad it did or else I wouldn't have existed," Annie said with a chuckle. Minerva laughed, too. "I will admit though Olivia was a life saver many times and I am lucky to have her as my best friend. I guess she is my Poppy."

Minerva was going to answer when Professor Slughorn came into the room.

"Ah, Minerva, Miss. McGonagall what a pleasant surprise!" Slughorn greeted as he went to grab himself a drink. "How do you feel after the rough match today?"

"Sore, but I will survive." Annie said with confidence. Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"So do you think you will compete in the mini school matches I hear buzzing about?" Annie and Minerva frowned, which indicated to Slughorn that they had no clue. "I guess a group of Durmstrang and Ravenclaws are putting together a dueling madness chart and the duels will occur in the Great Hall, if they get permission."

Annie looked at Minerva, who didn't look completely thrilled with the idea. Annie shrugged, "I'm not sure I want more attention on me right now."

Slughorn sat down in an armchair near the fireplace, "I can understand that. At least the Minister was able to get rid of Skeeter and hire a new reporter."

Minerva looked up from her food, "When is this new reporter coming?"

Slughorn shook his head, "I believe he came today. He and several other judges and reporters got a tour of the stadium before the match."

Annie stood up, "Wait… so the press and judges were allowed to view the play fields before the events?" Slughorn nodded. "Twinky!"

In a snap the house elf appeared, "How can I help you Miss. McGonagall?"

"Twinky, where is Professor Dumbledore?"

"He is in his office with the Minister of Magic!"

Annie helped her mother up and excused themselves from Slughorn.

* * *

><p>"If we allow a rematch then the press will make it seem as if we are favoring Miss. May," Albus argued. "And I'm not sure she would be comfortable doing it."<p>

The Minister sighed, "Albus you don't have to call her that. Would you be saying this if she wasn't your child?"

Albus glared at the Minister and stood up. "There is a mole, a traitor in this school and I have yet to find it! I have looked and questioned everyone!"

Suddenly the doors to his office burst open and they turned to see Minerva and Annie coming in. Not caring the Minister was in the room, Annie went straight to her father.

"Did you let the judges and reporters look at the Pitch before the first task?"

Albus shook his head, "Only the judges. We headmasters and the Minister thought it would be good to get some reporters on our side so we showed them the stadium this morning."

Annie looked at Minerva, "Albus what if it is one of the judges?"

Albus sat down in his chair and Minerva rested a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Think about it, the first challenge roots sprung up from the ground and grabbed my ankle to prevent me from going anywhere," Annie explained. "What if it was a test to see if mum would come running to help me. Therefore confirming she knows I am her daughter. Then they attempt to kill me or kidnap me or something."

Minerva could feel Albus slowly getting angrier and angrier, but it was out of protective instincts for Minerva and Annie.

"And then they got a tour today. Someone could have easily dropped the repellent rocks." Annie added.

"Where are the judges now?" The Minister asks before Albus could. "I thought we cleared them?"

"They're staying at an inn in Hogsmeade." Albus says in a low tone.

"We shouldn't spook them tonight. Nothing good happens after midnight." Minerva says firmly.

"I agree," The Minister says and rises from his seat. "Tomorrow we will meet here again and discuss a plan of action. I'd like Madam Maxime here, too."

Albus and Minerva agreed and said good night to the Minister. Once he was gone, Albus slammed his hand on his desk. Minerva gave Annie a look and Annie knew she should leave them be. Once Annie had left them alone, Minerva spoke,

"None of this is your fault."

Albus shook his head, "How can you say that? I was so scared I would lose you when you were pregnant that we never told the world Ariana was our baby so I could protect you… but it doesn't matter anymore because I can't protect you either way."

Minerva frowned, but still held him close to her. "What are you saying…?"

"I'm saying maybe it would be better that they know she is my daughter because then maybe they won't go near her. Maybe they won't hurt you anymore…"

Albus sat down and Minerva sat in his lap. She took his hand and used magic to make his wedding ring appear.

"It's up to you, but once it is done there is no going back." She softly says and kisses him. He sighs when she pulls away.

"I miss the good old days, when everything was simple and…. Pure. I miss being able to walk outside without having to worry about people like Grindelwald or Riddle."

Minerva agreed, but didn't speak. "She asked me today about when our relationship started. She has asked before but this time we were in a better conversation setting. Apparently, back when I was younger my classmates already thought we were 'doing it' and word continued to spread like that."

Albus smiled and gave a small laugh. "Well we weren't very good at pretending something wasn't there."

Minerva laughed, "Remember that one night when something could have happened? When we were practicing my transformations."

Albus nodded, "How could I forget! You landed right on top of me when you tried jumping into form."

Minerva leant her forehead onto his, "We didn't move for ten minutes. We were lucky nobody walked in on us."

Albus smiled a little, but nodded. "I am tired of the secrets."

Minerva relaxed against him as he revealed her wedding ring, "I remember when you came to offer me the job."

Flashback….

_Minerva sat in her room reading the latest published work of a transfiguration author. She quit her job yesterday at the Ministry because she couldn't stand the current minister. And to be honest, a desk job wasn't really her thing._

_She sighed and stood up to walk outside in the gardens for a few moments. She knew she wouldn't be cold even with the breeze. She was wearing her favorite light green summer dress. She loved her parent's house… but it still didn't feel the same without her father._

_"You look to be in deep thought."_

_Minerva jumped and pulled her wand out to point on her intruder. But once she saw who it was she took a deep breath and relaxed._

_"You shouldn't startle me like that, remember last time you ended up wearing you beverage."_

_Sitting on the bench in her garden was Albus Dumbledore. They had written to each other throughout the years after her graduation, but they hadn't seen each other in person for three years._

_"I decided what I want to say shouldn't be in a letter, and besides I miss seeing you everyday so I decided to take the chance and startle you." Albus said with his usual charm. Minerva nudged him in the shoulder so he would move over so she could sit._

_"And what is so pressing that you felt the need to scare me?"_

_Albus looked up at the sky with his smile, "No hello first?" he teased._

_Minerva rolled her eyes, "Why hello Albus Dumbledore and how are you on this warm summer day?"_

_Albus laughed, "Well that sounded so heart felt. I happen to be quite wonderful because I am about to make you the happiest witch in our world."_

_Minerva frowned, but still smiled a little bit. "You sound rather confident?"_

_"Oh I am my dear, because I have been appointed Headmaster to Hogwarts."_

_Minerva gasped and couldn't help but throw her arms around him. "Congratulations Albus!"_

_He hugged her tight right back. "That wasn't what I came to tell you, but I did want you to know before it hits the papers in the morning."_

_Minerva pulled back, "Are you just going to string me along?"_

_Albus smiled, "My appointment of Headmaster means I no longer can be transfiguration teacher, which means I need to appoint a replacement."_

_Minerva listened and her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. She stood up so quickly that she lost her balance and Albus quickly caught her. Minerva got a grip and stood up._

_"Sorry, I was just a bit shocked." She says. Albus smiles._

_"I was hoping it meant you were excited and wants to accept."_

_Minerva bit her lip and looked a bit flustered. "Would you like some tea or something stronger?" she asks as she quickly walks back to the house. Albus frowns, but quickly follows her._

_"Tea is fine unless you are having something…" he begins but then sees her take out bourbon. "Tea is fine," Minerva pours him a cup and then pours her bourbon. "I am puzzled. I thought you would be happy? I know you hated the Ministry of Magic."_

_She didn't say anything. She moved to the table in the kitchen and sat across from Albus._

_"I… I want to but I… I just…"_

_"Breathe Minerva."_

_Minerva took a deep breath and looked outside. "I'm not sure I could work that close to you…"_

_Albus sat back and looked at her. He knew why she was saying that, but he wanted her to say it. He felt the same way, but like her he was scared._

_"Do you know, when I was told I would become headmaster," Albus said quietly and looked at her without breaking his gaze. "The first thing I thought was how much you would love to take over as the transfiguration professor. Because I know how happy you could be as a professor and teaching a subject you love. And I know you are the perfect person for the role."_

_Minerva ran a hand through her hair. "Really? I was the first person you thought about?" Albus nodded. "Prof… Albus I… listen you know how I feel about you even though we have always been professional. But I can't… work with you if it continues like that. I just…"_

_Albus stood up and moved his chair closer to her. "I know I just wanted to hear you say that you feel the same way about me as I do for you."_

_Minerva didn't expect that and her eyes went wide._

* * *

><p>Annie was on her guard when she walked down to breakfast the next morning. If in fact one of the judges or reporters is trying to kill her, they need to be sure he or she is working alone. She met up with Olivia and Jacob and even though she was in conversation with them, her eyes were everywhere. The judges were sitting at the staff table talking with several professors. However, her parents were not among them.<p>

"So are you entering the dueling tournament Olivia?" Jacob asks knowing Annie has already declined. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know. I know sign ups finish by the end of today. Professor Dumbledore will only approve if there are a good number of people interested…. Annie are you okay?"

Annie snapped out of her train of thought and looked at her friends, "What? Oh yes I am fine, just thinking."

Olivia frowned, "Are you still upset about the challenge? They haven't ruled yet whether or not there will be a do over."

Annie shook her head, "I don't want a do over. It wouldn't be fair to the other champions. I am fine with being second."

Jacob shook his head, "No you can't let a Durmstrang beat you!"

Olivia elbowed Jacob to make him stop talking. Annie gave a small smile, but stood up after. "I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you guys around."

Annie walked out of the Great Hall with her hands in her robes. She wanted to turn to go upstairs, but instead she wandered into the snow covered court yard. She saw some first years playing in the snow, many of whom she recognized due to her teaching. Annie brushed some snow off of a bench and sat down with her robes tight against her. She looked at the snow at her feet and, with one hand, began making circles in the air. The snow lifted off the ground and began to dance. She enjoyed moments like this, where everything just for a second was calm. As happy as she was to find her real parents, everything this year is extremely stressful. Annie used her other hand to make more snow dance around her feet.

"Lavendar's blue dilly dilly lavendar's green… when I am Queen dilly dilly you shall be King…"

He soft voice echoed through the courtyard without her realizing it. She had a distant memory of this song being sung to her and now she has a clear voice to match it with.

"Lavendar's green dilly dilly lavendar's blue… you must love me dilly dilly for I love you…"

The first years stopped playing when they heard her and they turned to watch her.

"When I am King dilly dilly you shall be Queen… Lavendar's green dilly dilly lavendar's blue if you love me dilly dilly I will love you…"

"What beautiful singing." A low voice said. Annie looked up, startled, and saw it was one of the judges, who had traveled all the way from China. The snow fell right back to the ground and Annie stood up.

"Thank you sir."

Annie's heart rate was increasing, but she kept a calm front for if it were this man she would not want to spook him.

"The other judges and I were talking and we want to know whether or not you would like a rematch?" he said and sat down. Annie remained standing straight and shook her head. "Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair or right. It's not the champions doing that someone wants to kill me. No, I am okay with second in the standings."

"Tell me, how is it you are able to… enchant the snow with only your hands?"

Annie bit her tongue, "I'm sorry?"

The judge stood up, "When I was coming over here I saw the snow dancing at your feet, but your wand was in your robes."

"I…"

"Is there a problem over here?" a familiar voice asked. Annie whipped around and was relieved to see her father approaching.

"Nothing at all sir, merely asking Miss. McGonagall if she would like a rematch. Excuse me."

And off he walked back into the castle. Annie turned to her father and hugged him despite their audience of first years.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Annie nodded into his chest while she held him tight. When she released him she turned to look back at the castle.

"He called me Miss. McGonagall."


End file.
